Sny o Imperium
Rozdział 1 Dręczony przez koszmary senne, Thot Ren nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka choćby na minutę. Również medytacje, do tej pory idealny niemal substytut snu w jego życiu, na niewiele się zdawały. Próbował wszystkiego, lecz nic nie dawało mu ukojenia, nawet przeznaczone do tego lekarstwa czy narkotyki. Organizm Szarego Jedi wydawał się po owych terapiach jeszcze bardziej osłabiony niż do tej pory. Pewnej nocy spróbował ponownie, pozbawiony jednak nadziei na poprawę jakości snu. Zażył niewielką ilość wysoce uzależniającego Ryllu, prosto z Ryloth, położył się na pryczy i zamknął oko. Oddech mężczyzny się wyrównał i on sam w kilka krótkich chwil stracił przytomność. Nie odpłynął jednak w przyjemny, spokojny sen. Ten był pełen barw, skrzących się promieni, odgłosów trzasków i pisków, krzyków i jęków, cieni i błysków. Przypominał mu Tamten, tutaj jednak nic nie było do niczego podobne, nie widział żadnych szczegółów, wszystko zlało się w jedną, ruchliwą, hałaśliwą całość. Pośród niezliczonych kształtów, tańczących wokół w obłędnych piruetach i skokach, dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Kobieta o cerze białej jak alabaster, pokrytej tatuażami, pędziła ku niemu, a jej oczy dosłownie płonęły gniewem. Sunęła przez mrok, a otaczające ją figury znikały jedna po drugiej jak zdmuchnięty dym. Thot zrobił krok w tył - wyczuł plecami ścianę. Nie miał wyboru, musiał sięgnąć po broń. W ręce mężczyzny pojawiła się rękojeść. Poczuł przycisk pod swoim kciukiem. W mroku błysnęła klinga czerwona jak świeżo utleniona krew. Zamachnął się na kobietę, a ta zablokowała cięcie swoim własnym ostrzem. Błysk i trzask energii. Teraz to ona przeszła do ofensywy: sztych, kopniak, piruet i cięcie. Ledwo zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Thot dostrzegł nagle w oddali coś jasnego, pokrytego bielą i złotem. Ta dziwna, nadnaturalna jasność wydawała się go przyciągać. Mocą odepchnął swoją napastniczkę, dezaktywował miecz i puścił się biegiem w kierunku białego światła. Jednak im więcej kroków postawił w jego stronę, to uciekało coraz dalej, jakby z czystej złośliwości. Thot skupił zatem wzrok na tyle, na ile potrafił, ignorując nadciągający zewsząd grad energetycznych ostrzy. Nim przeszyły go miecze świetle, dostrzegł biały jak najczystszy marmur, pokryty szczerozłotymi ornamentami tron. Wtem Thot zerwał się z pryczy, zlany potem i zdyszany. Spojrzał wokół, przetarł czoło, wreszcie zrzucił podkoszulek, by zobaczyć, czy faktycznie nic mu nie jest. Żadnych śladów po przebiciu ostrzem. Wypuścił z ulgą powietrze - był cały i zdrowy. Chociaż tak surrealistyczne, sny Thota wydawały się z dnia na dzień stawać coraz realne. Teraz jednak… Teraz czuł się inaczej. Dostrzegł w tym śnie… coś. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co to oznaczało, ale ten… ten tron… ---- Frachtowiec XS wylądował ostrożnie na lądowisku w Galactic City, głównym mieście na Coruscant. To tutaj skupiała się śmietanka towarzyska galaktyki: wszelkiej maści arystokraci, politycy, przedsiębiorcy, pośrednicy w nielegalnych przedsięwzięciach, naukowcy, bankierzy i bogacze. To tutaj przed wieloma laty wybuchły i zakończyły się Wojny Klonów, powstała i upadła Republika, i dwukrotnie upadł Zakon Jedi. Ukrywszy twarz pod ciężkim kapturem, Thot wyruszył spacerem wzdłuż szerokiego chodnika. Panowało gwarne południe, ludzie i obcy tłoczyli się na ulicach i w powietrznych korytarzach. Co rusz ocierał się o przechodnia, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy kogoś potrąci. Był skupiony na czymś innym: na dotarciu do dawnego Pałacu Imperialnego, do starej świątyni Jedi, dzisiaj jedynie pomnika minionych lat, strzeżonego przez Gwardię Coruscancką. Musiał zachować maksimum dyskrecji: miejsce, do którego zmierzał - archiwa Zakonu - znajdowały się daleko poza zasięgiem zwykłych ludzi. Jeżeli pamięć go nie zawodziła, to tamtego dnia żaden z Rycerzy nie zapuszczał się tak głęboko, zapewne myśląc, że tam nie znajdą żadnej potencjalnej ofiary. Idąc z tłumem, dotarł pod największy budynek w mieście. Świątynia Zakonu Jedi, chociaż minęło trzydzieści lat od zniszczenia jej mieszkańców, wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby to zdarzenie miało miejsce zaledwie chwilę przedtem. Ślady mieczy świetlnych na starożytnych korytarzach, pył i sadza, a nawet krew - wydawały się one zupełnie świeże. Thot ukrył się w cieniu, skąd miał widok na stojących przy wejściu do świątyni gwardzistów. Objął wzrokiem przedpole, kreując w głowie wstępny plan działania. Następnie podniósł zbrojną rękę, zgiął mechaniczne palce tak, jakby chciał coś podnieść, i wykonał gwałtowny ruch dłonią w bok. Do tej pory stojący nieopodal kontener na śmieci runął na ziemię z hukiem, który usłyszeć mogłaby cała dzielnica. - Co to było?! - ożywił się jeden z dwóch członków Gwardii Coruscanckiej, którzy trwali do tej pory przed drzwiami frontowymi. Pociągnął za sobą towarzysza i obaj ruszyli ku źródłu hałasu. Idioci, pomyślał Thot, kiedy jak duch wkroczył do środka. Już w pierwszej kolejności rzucił mu się na oczy nieporządek, taki, jak go zostawili. Powiódł palcami po wysokiej kolumnie, wyczuwając szramę po mieczu świetlnym. Ślad był jedwabiście gładki, ponieważ plazma z ostrza rozgrzała kamień do temperatury topnienia i wygładziła tym samym powierzchnię wokół siebie. Wszystkie wspomnienia wracały do Thota jak lawina. Przechodząc z korytarza na korytarz i kierując się ku archiwom, widział, jak to w tym, to w tamtym miejscu umierał Jedi. Mistrz czy padawan, już sam nie wiedział. Przystanął na minutę, może dwie, w pewnym aż nazbyt znajomym miejscu. Zamrugał zdrowym okiem. Stanął tam, gdzie wtedy stał, kiedy zabijał miralukańskiego Jedi. Pamiętał, że najsampierw przełamał jego obronę i wbił weń swój miecz świetlny, a następnie pociągnął go w górę i wyszarpał przy barku. Miraluka nie miał prawa tego przeżyć. Wreszcie Thot wkroczył do wielkich archiwów zakonnych. Jedynym źródłem światła okazały się masywne biblioteki danych, nietknięte przez czas, wciąż funkcjonalne mimo trzech dekad nieużywania. Szary Jedi usiadł na krześle w głębi sali. Przetarł rękawem ekran i klawiaturę terminala. Uruchomił go i w twarz uderzyło go monochromatyczne błękitne światło. Zamrugał okiem i przyzwyczaiwszy wzrok do gwałtownej jasności, wyszukał w ogromnej bazie danych wszystkie pliki, które zawierały w sobie wyraz “tron”. Dziesiątki tysięcy wyników, które w błyskawicznym tempie zalały ekran terminala, nie były tym, czego oczekiwał. Dodał zatem wyrazy “biel” i “złoto”, ewentualnie pozmieniał kolejność albo formę słów. Wreszcie pojawiło się coś, co przykuło jego uwagę: obraz przedstawiający tron z białego kamienia lub metalu, pokryty elementami ze złota. Dokument nosił nazwę “Wieczny Tron”, zaś jego powstanie archiwum datowało na całe tysiące lat jeszcze przed powstaniem Imperium Palpatine’a. Ile więc przez ten czas ostało się prawdy w wielokrotnie modyfikowanych danych na przestrzeni tylu mileniów, Thot nie wiedział, jednak jeżeli dzięki temu odnajdzie chociaż skrawek wskazówki, co takiego może kryć się za jego snami, jemu to wystarczyło. “... Jeżeli wierzyć temu, co opowiedział Zakonowi człowiek zwany Nieznajomym, Wieczny Tron był nie tylko symbolem władzy na Zakuul, lecz również czymś na kształt centrum dowodzenia, zamkniętego w pojedynczym meblu. Dzięki niemu Wieczny Imperator był w stanie zdalnie kontrolować swoją ogromną armię.” Centrum dowodzenia, armia… To broń, przeszło Thotowi przez myśl. Broń, która byłaby w stanie zniszczyć Najwyższy Porządek raz na zawsze… Nim się na tym przyłapał, już wyszukiwał słowo “Zakuul”, jednak nic innego poza mikrymi informacjami o Wiecznym Tronie nie pojawiało się w wynikach. To samo miało miejsce przy wpisaniu frazy “Wieczny Imperator”. Czyżby zatem archiwa na temat tajemniczego świata Wiecznego Tronu zostały usunięte? Niemożliwym było, żeby ktoś przez tak długi czas od zajścia tych wydarzeń nie mógł uzupełnić danych. Thot powinien przyjrzeć się gwiezdnym mapom i… Nie dokończył myśli. Usłyszał, jak drzwi do archiwów zostają otwarte - od zewnątrz. Wyłączył terminal i skrył się w niemal wszechobecnym cieniu, z ręką wędrującą ku mieczowi świetlnemu. Naciągnął mocniej kaptur, przymknął lewe oko, zaś prawym, cybernetycznym, wpatrzył się w przestrzeń przy wejściu. Przez podstawową noktowizję dostrzegł kobiecą sylwetkę. Zacisnął wargi: to Ona. Bezszelestnie wędrując w cieniu, obserwował, jak Kat Rycerzy Ren, Shale, sama chodzi po archiwach, poszukując zapewne śladów jego bytności. Skąd ona się tu wzięła. Musiała deptać mu po piętach już dłuższy czas - to dlatego czuł się obserwowany, odkąd tylko wylądował na Coruscant. - Wiem, że tu jesteś, zdrajco! - zawołała w przestrzeń Shale, nieświadoma, jak blisko może być Thot. - Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy! - To się jeszcze okaże - odrzekł z niezidentyfikowanego dla niej punktu w obszernym pomieszczeniu. Kobieta obróciła się agresywnie, dobywając miecza, który zabłysnął krwistą czerwienią. On miał drugi, odebrany jej już dawno temu. Thot widział doskonale, jak Shale rozgląda się wokoło, nie wiedząc, gdzie ten się ukrywa. Chyba pora już wyjść z ukrycia, pomyślał, kiedy odczepił swój miecz świetlny z pasa i stanął dokładnie za nią. Kiedy stanęła do niego plecami, wcisnął przycisk na rękojeści - długa klinga z purpurowej plazmy wystrzeliła na zewnątrz, nadając wychudzonej twarzy starzejącego się powoli Szarego Jedi upiornej aury. Kobieta odskoczyła odeń, nie spodziewając się tak cichego podejścia, lecz nim dawny Rycerz Ren zdołał uśmiechnąć się półgębkiem z satysfakcji, jego oponentka rzuciła się na niego ze wściekłym rykiem, z mieczem świetlnym nad głową, gotowym spaść na jego własną. Rozdział 2 Thot cisnął oponentką Mocą przez całą salę. Nie mogąca się obronić Shale uderzyła o ścianę, aż posypał się tynk. Zerwała się z ziemi i skoczyła na Szarego Jedi, który wydawał się być już gotów do ucieczki przed nią. Nim przekroczył próg na korytarz, rzuciła się ku niemu tak, jak drapieżnik rzuca się na zwierzynę. Miecze świetlne znów rozświetliły mrok, lecz tym razem nie na długo. Rozwścieczona jak dzika bestia Shale wyszarpała mu broń z ręki i zamachnęła się na niego. Nim Thot zdołał obronić się przed następnym ciosem, ramię dzierżące jego miecz świetlny oddzieliło od reszty ciała ostrze jej własnego miecza, które krótko potem naznaczyło jego twarz szpetną szramą. Oślepiony i ledwo żywy, upadł na posadzkę. Zanim Shale zadała ostateczny cios, jednocześnie napawając się widokiem ciężko rannego zdrajcy i uciekiniera, Thot warknął do siebie. Nie poddam się, pomyślał. Nie dam się zabić takiej parodii wojownika, jak ona! Gniew, jaki go wypełnił, wydawał się być namacalny. Zerwał się z kolan i z warknięciem uderzył Echani czołem w twarz - prymitywnie, brutalnie i skutecznie. Zamroczywszy swoją oponentkę, aż z nosa poszła jej krew, chwycił ją za szyję zdrową ręką. Choć był ciężko ranny, to wciąż miał w sobie dość siły, by walczyć. Echani poczuła, jak uścisk mężczyzny odbiera jej oddech. Thot poderwał się i tym razem on sprowadził ją na kolana. Wojowniczka ciemnej strony walczyła z dezerterem, lecz teraz to on wygrywał. Nie widział jej twarzy, lecz był pewien tego, jaki gniew i zaskoczenie musiały się na niej malować. Pozwoliwszy emocjom zawładnąć nad jego ciałem, poderwał ją z posadzki i z całej siły, jaka w nim pozostała, cisnął nią przez całą długą salę, aż uderzyła całym ciałem w ścianę. Thot przytrzymał ją w miejscu Mocą. Nie widział jej, ale doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest. Słuch wciąż miał dobry. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, zmierzając w jej kierunku. - Nędzna parodia wojownika… - wycedził przez zęby, ignorując przeszywający ból całego ciała. - Bez swojej armii terrorystów już nie jesteś taka twarda, co? Wtem mężczyzna poczuł i usłyszał nadciągających gwardzistów. Odgłosy walki musiały przyciągnąć ich uwagę. Zacisnął zęby, przyciągnął do siebie Mocą miecze świetlne i uciekł w mrok, uprzednio rzuciwszy Shale jeszcze jeden raz, aż ta straciła przytomność. ---- - To stąd dochodził ten łomot - odezwał się jeden gwardzista do reszty grupy, kiedy schodzili w głąb zacienionych archiwów. - Patrzcie na to! - Myślałem, że to miejsce jest całkiem zapieczętowane - rzekł drugi. - że tylko Jedi mógłby je otworzyć na nowo. - Cicho! - syknął trzeci. Powiódł latarką po zniszczeniach, aż wreszcie wskazał na leżącą pośród pokruszonego tynku i ceramiki, nieprzytomną kobietę w czarnych szatach. Nim którykolwiek z gwardzistów zbliżył się do niej na tyle, by móc ją schwytać i wypytać, Shale nagle obudziła się i w przypływie gniewu złapała pierwszego z nich Mocą. Zacisnęła pięść, kark chrupnął, a strażnik osunął się martwy na ziemię. Wówczas dwaj pozostali wymierzyli w nią z karabinów blasterowych. Strzał oddał tylko jeden z nich - Echani została ledwie draśnięta w policzek. Syknęła i wyszarpała im z rąk blastery. Mężczyźni w panice puścili się biegiem ku wyjściu, jednak egzekutorka Najwyższego Porządku była szybsza. Spadł na nich grad pocisków blasterowych ze wszystkich trzech karabinów, trzymanych Mocą w równym rzędzie przez kobietę. ---- Zaczęło padać. Naciągnął na twarz kaptur i skrył się w ciemnym zaułku. Oparł plecy o zimną ścianę budynku i skrzywił się na uczucie ucisku w miejscach, które zostały mu solidnie przetrącone. Już wcześniej zostawał uświadamiany o swojej śmiertelności, lecz dopiero teraz spojrzał jej w oczy tak głęboko. Musiał się skupić. Wyrównał oddech, zignorował ból… spokojnie pozwolił, by Moc mogła go objąć. Wówczas dostrzegł swoje otoczenie: brudny zaułek w centrum Galactic City. Mocniej naciągnął kaptur i ostrożnie wyszedł, raz po raz sięgając ocalałą ręką przed siebie, by na nic ani na nikogo nie wpaść. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy budce komunikacyjnej. Wszedł do środka i powiódł palcami po klawiszach. Wtem zatrzymał jednego z przechodniów. - Przepraszam - powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - czy mógłby mi pan pomóc? Thot podyktował nieznajomemu, gdzie chciałby się połączyć, zaś ten pomógł mu we wszystkim. Następnie pożegnali się skinieniem głowy. Niedługo potem projektor holograficzny został włączony, a przed mężczyzną pojawiła się ludzka kobieta z niewielką blizną pod okiem. - Tak? Kim jesteś? Skąd znasz mój numer? - Isis? - Thot błyskawicznie rozpoznał jej głos. - To ja. - Thot! - Sądząc po tonie wypowiedzi, była zaskoczona i uradowana obecnością swojego kochanka przy projektorze. Przywołało to mikry uśmiech na ustach Szarego Jedi. ''- Gdzie jesteś? Nie wspominałeś, że będziesz na Coruscant.'' - Jestem w Galactic City - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - niedaleko budynku Senatu. Powiedz, mógłbym się u ciebie zatrzymać? - Zatrzymać? Coś się stało? - Zawsze się dzieje - przypomniał jej Thot. - Obiecuję, że wszystko ci opowiem, ale proszę, bądź szybko. Nawet z tej odległości wyczuł jej strach. Rozłączył się, nim zdążyła zadać mu więcej pytań. Wiedział, że przyleci, nie potrzebował potwierdzenia. Wyszedł z budki i oparł się o barierkę nieopodal parkingu dla śmigaczy i skimmerów. Deszcz wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Chłód koił jego ból, zaś szum pozwalał mu się wyciszyć. Zamknął powieki i wsłuchał się w monotonne odgłosy spadających kropli wody. Wydawało mu się, że minęło ledwie kilka minut, ale w istocie pół godziny zeszło mu na medytację w deszczu. Obudził go dopiero odgłos silnika oraz klakson skimmera Isis, która nadleciała znikąd i wylądowała na parkingu. Zakrywając twarz i kikut ręki płaszczem, ostrożnie podszedł i otworzywszy drzwi do środka, usadził się w wolnym miejscu obok kobiety. Syknął z bólu: widocznie połamane mu zostało kilka żeber. - Może wreszcie powiesz mi, co… - Isis nie dokończyła pytania. Dostrzegła, co takiego stało się jej kochankowi. Jego twarz była paskudnie oparzona ostrzem miecza świetlnego, które całkowicie wypaliło mu oko i zniszczyło wizjer, zaś po prawej ręce ostał się ledwie krótki kikut. - Wybacz… Tym razem byłem aż nazbyt blisko śmierci… ---- Isis wbiła strzykawkę z baktą w kark Thota. Ból był niewielki. Następnie zawiązała mu rany bandażami. Piekły niczym włożone w ogień. Krótko potem jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło; zastąpił je chłód opatrunków oraz zaczynające działać środki przeciwbólowe. Gdy wreszcie dana mu była szansa, mężczyzna opadł ciężko o kanapę wewnątrz niewielkiego mieszkania w sercu Coruscant. - To znowu ona… - “Ona”? - powtórzyła Isis. - Shale - wycedził przez zęby Thot. - egzekutorka Snoke’a i Rena. Jakimś sposobem dowiedziała się, dokąd zmierzam, i odnalazła mnie. - Dlaczego tak się na ciebie uwzięła? - Duma nie pozwala jej się poddać. Poza tym… ugh!... Poza tym wiem coś, czego nie powinienem był odkryć na jej temat. Onderon, Eriadu, Tatooine, Telos... nawet Dac - to wszystko jej dzieła. Jej i jej podwładnych. Wszystkie te ataki terrorystyczne… sami terroryści… To tylko przykrywka. - Najwyższy Porządek. - Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. - Co ich z nimi łączy? - To ich grupa dywersyjna, choć przypuszczam, że nawet nie są tego świadomi. Chyba jedyne, co ich łączy ze sobą, to łańcuch dowodzenia. Shale dowodzi swoimi “Dobroczyńcami”, zaś nią samą dowodzi Snoke i Kylo Ren. - Thot podrapał się po bandażach na twarzy, lecz Isis złapała go za rękę, niewerbalnie przekazując mu, by tego nie robił. - Zdaje się, że chcą osłabić morale Republiki, zasiać ziarno zwątpienia, a potem urządzić krwawe żniwo… Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy. Thot słuchał oddechu Isis. Był wyrównany i spokojny, chociaż jej serce wydawało się łomotać jakby miało zaraz wystrzelić jej z piersi. Również jej emocje szalały wewnątrz, chociaż ona nie okazywała tego otwarcie. Szkolenie wojskowe, pomyślał sobie Szary Jedi. - Ale - obudził siebie i ją z letargu. - wydaje mi się, że wiem, co mogłoby znacznie ich osłabić… jeśli nie doszczętnie zniszczyć. Nie tylko Shale i jej Dobroczyńców, ale nawet Najwyższy Porządek! - poderwał się błyskawicznie, lecz nagle, poczuwszy kolejne uderzenie bólu, opadł znów na kanapę. - Powoli! - rozkazała mu kobieta i położyła mu dłoń na piersi. Spojrzała mu w bandaże na oczach. - O czym mówisz? Czego dowiedziałeś się w świątyni? Kiedy uspokoił oddech, Thot zwrócił głowę w kierunku Isis. Dłonią delikatnie musnął jej bark. - Zakuul… - Co? - Zakuul, Wieczny Tron! - powtórzył się mężczyzna, skupiony teraz nie na swych ranach, lecz na informacjach, które zdołał wydobyć. - Maszyna kontrolująca całe armie i floty. Nie wiem czy jeszcze istnieje… czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniała… ale jeśli zachował się choćby skrawek tego, co opisują archiwa, warto się ruszyć i to odnaleźć. - Tu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do kochanki: - Isis, pomożesz mi? Jesteś jedynym pilotem, jakiego znam. Poza tym… możliwe, że jeśli mnie nie zdołają zabić, to przyjdą po ciebie. - Naprawdę myślisz, że dam się zabić bandzie opłaconych terrorystów? - Isis posłała mu zadziorny uśmiech. Musnęła go palcami po czole. - Wskaż tylko drogę, a tam cię zawiozę. - Dzięki… - W takim razie gdzie leży to całe Zakuul? - Ja… nie wiem. - Co? Jak to nie wiesz? - Nie wiem, po prostu - westchnął Thot. - Archiwa nic o tym nie mówią, jakby dane zostały całkiem wykasowane. Będę musiał sam do tego dotrzeć. Jakoś… ---- Thot wyrównał oddech. Usiadł pośrodku pokoju i skupił się. Medytował. Pozwolił Mocy naprowadzić się na choćby najmniejszy trop. Potrzebował przynajmniej przybliżonej lokalizacji poszukiwanej planety. Zakuul… Gdzie możesz się ukrywać? Kto cię schował przed galaktyką? Oczami Mocy dostrzegł całą galaktykę. Swoją uwagę skupił jednak na niezbadanym jej skrawku: na Dzikiej Przestrzeni i Nieznanych Regionach. Czuł, że to gdzieś tam znajduje się jego Wieczny Tron - i nie potrzebował do tego Mocy, by się tego domyślić. Gdyby bowiem znajdował się bliżej znanych systemów, ktoś na pewno odnalazłby go dawno temu; on jednak trwał w ukryciu od ponad trzech tysiącleci, nieodkryty do tej pory. Wtem, kiedy już miał dotrzeć do tej jednej gwiazdy, która po dziś dzień ogrzewała Zakuul, poczuł na swoim barku dotyk. W ostatniej chwili wyrwany został z transu. - Hm? Isis? - Thot, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała szeptem kobieta. - Tak, tak… - Wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je ustami. - Medytowałem. Próbowałem dojść do tego, gdzie lecieć… - Chyba cię nie obudziłam zbyt wcześnie? - Nie, nie wydaje mi się - przyznał szczerze. - Czuję, że złapałem trop… Powinniśmy wkrótce iść na lądowisko. Rozdział 3 Isis powoli wprowadziła Thota po rampie do środka jego frachtowca. Pozwolił sobie pomóc, choć niepotrzebnie. Nawet w swoim stanie był jeszcze dość sprawny, by odnaleźć się na własnym statku. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, obrócił się raz i drugi, i usiadł przy stole. Powiódłszy palcami po panelu, wcisnął jeden z przycisków i przed nim ukazała się szczegółowa, holograficzna mapa całej galaktyki. - I jak? Gdzie mamy lecieć? - zapytała Isis, przyglądając się mapie. - Powiększ Nieznane Regiony, chyba coś tam wyczułem - poprosił Thot. - To będzie gdzieś… tutaj! - Wskazał palcem przestrzeń na umowną północ od Ninauar, a na zachód od Kalee. Kobieta założyła ręce na piersi i zacisnęła usta. - Zaskakująco blisko “zamieszkałej” części galaktyki - zauważyła. - Ale za to na tyle daleko, by nikt nie próbował ich szukać - dodał mężczyzna. - Ruszajmy, póki jeszcze nie czuję na sobie spojrzenia Shale! Oboje ruszyli ku kokpitowi. Isis rozeznała się błyskawicznie w swoim nowym otoczeniu, po czym uruchomiła silniki. Włączyła repulsory, zamknęła rampę. Thot zaś skupił się, by wyczuć potencjalne zagrożenie. Był pewien, że ani Shale, ani jej wspólnicy nie dadzą im tak łatwo zniknąć z Coruscant. Musiał więc pozostać czujny, dopóki nie opuszczą orbity, a najlepiej dopóki nie znikną w nadprzestrzeni. Kobieta ostrożnie operowała kontrolkami w kokpicie. Po kolei wypełniała wszystkie procedury, kontrolowała przepływ energii przez wszystkie systemy frachtowca, aż wreszcie, kiedy wylecieli w przestrzeń, przygotowała się do skoku w nadprzestrzeń. Spojrzała pytająco na mężczyznę. Mogła przysiąc, że on również na nią spogląda mimo ślepoty. Uczucie to jeszcze się spotęgowało, gdy, sięgając ku dźwigni hipernapędu, dostrzegła delikatne skinienie głową. Pchnęła dźwignię do przodu. Silniki wydały z siebie głęboki szum i nagle oboje poczuli, jak zostają wciskani przez siłę odśrodkową w fotele. Weszli w nadprzestrzeń. Tutaj już im nie groziło. - Ustawiłam kurs na Nar Shaddaa - oznajmiła Isis. - To chyba jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie będą nas szukać. - A nawet jeśli spróbują, szybko zrezygnują - uśmiechnął się cierpko Thot. - Ten księżyc jest tak gęsto zaludniony, że niemożliwym na dłuższą metę staje się śledzenie kogoś czy to tradycyjnymi metodami, czy też z użyciem Mocy. - Postukał się po skroni palcami. - Poza tym wątpię, by nawet Snoke chciał zadzierać z Huttami… ---- Stojący pod prysznicem Thot oparł głowę o ścianę. Powiódł palcami po twarzy. Poczuł gładką linię oparzeń, ciągnącą się od jednej skroni do drugiej. Dotknął tego, co pozostało po jego wizjerze. To, co nie odpadło w momencie zadania ciosu lub nie zostało w bolesny sposób usunięte przez Isis, permanentnie wtopiło się w jego ciało. Wtem do jego uszu dotarł odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Isis. Nie krępowało go to. Kobieta weszła do kabiny i musnęła jego plecy samymi koniuszkami palców. Thot powoli odwrócił się do kochanki, powiódł dłonią po jej nagiej sylwetce. Cichy pomruk wydobył się z jej gardła, kiedy zbliżyła się do mężczyzny i niespodziewanie dla niego pocałowała go w pełni namiętności. Thot wnet odpowiedział tym samym, przyciskając ją do siebie zdrową ręką i z jej pomocą wyciszając się kompletnie. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się tak błogo. - Isis… - Ani słowa - wyszeptała do niego kobieta. - Tęskniłam za tobą. Pozwól mi cię poczuć, póki znowu gdzieś nie zniknąłeś… ---- Kierowani poleceniami niechętnego do współpracy kontrolera lądowiska, Thot i Isis wylądowali nieopodal jednego z niezliczonych punktów handlowych na słynnym Księżycu Szmuglerów. Nar Shaddaa, Małe Coruscant - dosłownie i w przenośni, stało przed nimi otworem. Mężczyzna wciągnął nosem gęste, metaliczne powietrze i wnet zakaszlał. - Naprawdę wierzyłem, że nigdy już tu nie wrócę - westchnął boleśnie, kiedy ruszyli razem przez gwarną ulicę, pełną wszelkiej maści istot i typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie poklepał się po kieszeniach płaszcza, czy nic mu nie zginęło. - Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach odwiedziałeś tą skałę - szepnęła Isis, przycisnąwszy mocniej do piersi ukryty pod kurtką blaster. - Wcześniej w tej okolicy był atak terrorystyczny - przypomniał sobie Thot. - Dobroczyńcy? - Porachunki gangów. O, to tam. - Wskazał palcem jeden z wielu budynków na tym poziomie, nie różniący się bardziej od reszty poza znacznie bardziej rozproszonym tłumem wokół. - Pałac miał tam niejaki Hutt Fesk. Jeden z jego konkurentów postanowił nakarmić go ładunkiem wybuchowym ukrytym w jedzeniu. Zginął nie tylko on, ale i większość jego służby. - Mała kulka, duże bum. - Pięknie powiedziane. Teraz teren kontroluje jego… zdaje się kuzyn, Leuss czy jakoś tak. Jeszcze zanim opuścili pokład, ustalili, co teraz. Przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę musieli ustalić trasę i w międzyczasie porządnie się przygotować. Do owych przygotowań należało również odnalezienie lekarza, który za odpowiednią opłatą rozwiązałby kłopot z uszkodzeniami ciała Thota, który, utraciwszy przede wszystkim dominujące ramię, stał się niemal zupełnie bezużyteczny, gdyby miało dojść do zbrojnej konfrontacji - nawet jako osoba wrażliwa na Moc. Nie dbał o jakość, lecz o funkcjonalność. Wtem mężczyzna zaczepił jednego ze stojących nieopodal kantyny bywalców. Duros, złapany i pociągnięty lekko za rękaw, odwrócił się i spojrzał na skrytego pod kapturem Thota, który przypominał wówczas zagubionego pielgrzyma niźli Szarego Jedi, jak sam siebie określał. - Czego? - zapytał oschle obcy, przerywając skręcanie wątpliwej jakości papierosa. - Wiesz, gdzie tu jest jakiś lekarz? - zapytał wprost mężczyzna. - Bo ja wiem? Radź sobie sam! - Może to odświeży ci pamięć? - Wyciągnął z kieszeni ku swemu rozmówcy pojedynczą monetę o wartości pięćdziesięciu kredytów. Zakołysał niewielkim srebrnym prostokątem przed jego oczami, doskonale wyczuwając, jak Duros na samą myśl o zarobku robi się bardziej skory do pomocy. - Zaprowadź nas do niego, a dostaniesz kasę. Uczciwy układ, nie uważasz? Obcy przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Przez krótką chwilę myślał nad propozycją Thota, aż wreszcie kiwnął twierdząco głową. - Niech ci będzie. Za mną. Thot i Isis ruszyli śladem ich niezbyt godnego zaufania przewodnika. Duros prowadził ich przez zatłoczone ulice, raz po raz odwracając się, by sprawdzić, czy dalej za nim podążają. Wkrótce, to znaczy po około kwadransie, zaprowadził ich do windy przemysłowej. Była to obszerna platforma na repulsorach, poruszająca się w górę i w dół od najwyższych pięter ekumenopolis po niemal sam parter. Obcy wcisnął jeden z wielu przycisków na panelu kontrolnym i winda ruszyła w dół. Thot ostrożnie wsparł się o barierkę przy ścianie i skupił się. Wówczas zdołał dostrzec z użyciem Mocy stojącą nieopodal niego Isis. Czując na sobie niefizyczne spojrzenie swojego kochanka, kobieta zerknęła na niego, a potem szybko przerzuciła wzrok na Durosa, który wydawał się nienaturalnie spokojny. Oboje to wyczuli. Dyskretnym ruchem dotknęła pistoletu pod kurtką. Winda zatrzymała się i cała trójka wyszła ku szerokiemu, zamkniętemu korytarzowi. Obcy prowadził ich bez słowa przez tę jeszcze groźniejszą, choć rzadziej zaludnioną okolicę, zmierzając z nimi tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Thot nie przestawał odczuwać wrażenia, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. - To tutaj - powiedział wreszcie Duros i wskazał im nieoznakowane, zadrapane drzwi jakby do apartamentu w dolnym Coruscant. Mam wobec tego złe przeczucia, pomyślał mężczyzna, kiedy dotknął panela kontrolnego, by otworzyć drzwi. Ustąpiły i nagle obcy złapał go za bark i przyłożył mu niewielki nóż do szyi. Thot ledwie się wzdrygnął. - Teraz oddawajcie całą kasę, jaką masz. Inaczej najpierw ty, potem twoja dziewczyna pójdziecie do piachu! Mikry uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Thota. Wybrał sobie złych ludzi na ofiary. Niespodziewanie dla Durosa, Isis wyszarpała z ukrytej kabury blaster. Lufa DH-17 w jej dłoni błysnęła w świetle żółtawych reflektorów, kiedy zetknęła się niemal z łysą czaszką napastnika. Obcy, zaskoczony, przycisnął do siebie mocniej niby bezbronnego ślepca, kiedy ten nagle uderzył go z potylicy w twarz, zwinnie wyszarpał się z uścisku i pchnął go na ścianę wewnątrz pustostanu. Chwyciwszy rękojeść miecza świetlnego przy pasie, obnażył jego purpurowe ostrze i przyłożył mu je między oczy. - Mam ostatnio słabe samopoczucie - powiedział z udawanym spokojem w głosie Thot, poprawiając chwyt na swojej broni. - Jeśli nie chcesz poczuć na własnej skórze, jak słabe, powiesz nam, jak dotrzeć do tego lekarza. ---- Kierując się wskazówkami Durosa, uprzednio je z niego wydusiwszy, Thot i Isis dotarli w końcu do drzwi na końcu jednego z wielu długich korytarzy. Nad nimi wisiał neonowy napis głoszący: “ORDIS ZHEN. CHIRURGIA I PROTETYKA” Sądząc zaś po licznych zadrapaniach i śladach po blasterach na podłodze, ścianach, a nawet na suficie, ów lekarz nie należał do najprzyjaźniejszych. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, schowawszy broń, Thot i Isis zbliżyli się do drzwi. Kobieta wcisnęła przycisk na panelu i po kilku chwilach, dotarł do nich poirytowany głos najwyraźniej należący do Ordisa Zhena: ''- Halo? Jeśli należycie do Leussa, to mówiłem: już zapłaciłem za ten miesiąc! Idźcie dręczyć kogoś innego!'' - Doktor Ordis Zhen? - zapytała Isis. ''- A kto pyta?'' - Potencjalny klient - odrzekł Thot. - Nie jesteśmy od Leussa. ''- Oby tak było! - syknął przez intercom Zhen. - Cofnijcie się, otwieram. Moja ochrona ma na was oko!'' Drzwi zostały otwarte z cichym sykiem. Oczom Isis ukazała się niewielka, własnoręcznie zorganizowana klinika w obskurnym mieszkaniu. Nieopodal przejeżdżał droid astromechaniczny z blaszaną tacą pełną chirurgicznych utensyliów. Wtem naprzeciw nim stanął człowiek w mandaloriańskim uzbrojeniu. Spod ciemnego płaszcza wystawał charakterystyczny dla jego ludu pancerz. Twarz jego zasłaniał hełm z wizjerem w kształcie litery T. Podążył za nimi wzrokiem, aż nie wkroczyli do głównego pomieszczenia, i wrócił na swoje miejsce na krześle nieopodal narożnika. Czyżby doktor miał tak duże kłopoty, że aż najął Mandalorianina? - Przepraszam za te komplikacje - rzekł nagle inny głos, należący do samego doktora Zhena. - ale jak mogliście zauważyć, to nieciekawa okolica i muszę mieć oko na potencjalnych napastników czy komorników Leussa. Odkąd zajął miejsce Feska, zdziera ze wszystkich chyba trzy razy więcej i częściej niż jego kuzyn. Ale nie jesteśmy tu po to, by rozmawiać o polityce podatkowej, czyż nie? - Wyciągnął rękę ku przybyszom. - Ordis Zhen. Isis, ściskając rękę mężczyźnie, omiotła go wzrokiem. Wyglądał na chorowitego, sądząc po jego bardzo chudej posturze i zapadniętych oczach. To w połączeniu z raczej śniadą karnacją oraz głęboko brązowymi oczami świadczyło o jego pokrewieństwie z cywilizacją upadłego od niemal tysiąca lat Dominium Eugantu. Również jego złoto-czarne odzienie wydawało się pochodzić od tejże grupy etnicznej. Thot, ze względu na problem natury fizycznej, jedynie ukłonił się płytko w kierunku chirurga, który instynktownie uczynił to samo. - Potrafisz przeszczepić ramię, jak zgaduję? - zapytał go wprost, bez ogródek. - Bez zbędnej skromności przyznam - rzekł Zhen. - że jestem najlepszym lekarzem w tym zawszonym sektorze. Dam sobie radę. Oczy też chcesz? - Na razie się obejdzie. - Jest tylko jeden mankament. A w zasadzie dwa. A jakże, pomyślał mężczyzna. - Z powodu tego zdziercy Leussa nie mogę sobie pozwolić na porządne komponenty, więc nie obiecuję, że bionika będzie wygodna i niezawodna. - Grunt, by działała - odpowiedział prędko Thot. - A drugi mankament? Co z nim? - To miejsce. - Lekarz kopnął niewielkie, szczuropodobne stworzenie, które panoszyło się po mieszkaniu, a to uciekło w cień z agresywnym piskiem. - Po tym, jak zostałem tu wygnany przez mój klan, muszę siedzieć tym obskurnym lokum, z daleka od porządnych medykamentów, sanitariów, a często nawet i jedzenia, które da się przełknąć bez odruchu wymiotnego. Chcę się stąd wynieść tak szybko, jak to możliwe. - Chcesz transportu w zamian za swoje usługi? - domyśliła się Isis. - Dokładnie tak - potwierdził Eugantczyk. - Kredyty zarobię później. Gdzie indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie nie stracę tyle zysku na opłacanie zbirów, by mnie nie nękali. Rozdział 4 - Miałbym zostać lekarzem pokładowym? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Zhen. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, twój lud spędza całe życie na statkach - zauważył Thot. - Tak się składa, że mam własny statek. Niewielki frachtowiec, ale przynajmniej jest bezpieczny. I wolny od szkodników. - Frachtowiec - powtórzył Eugantczyk. - Lepsze to niż nic. - Jest tam dość miejsca dla ciebie i twojej małej kliniki. - Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w bok, jakby zza ramienia zerkając na milczącego do tej pory Mandalorianina w kącie mieszkania. - I dla twojego ochroniarza również. Zamaskowany najemnik jedynie skinął głową na znak, że słowa dawnego użytkownika Ciemnej Strony Mocy do niego dotarły. Thot czuł, jakby enigmatyczny wojownik nie spuszczał go z wizjera; jakby go pilnował. Skupił się mocniej na Wzroku, akurat kiedy Zhen zajął się rozmową z Isis i ustalaniem wszystkiego. Chciał dyskretnie dowiedzieć się, co takiego przyciągało uwagę Mandalorianina. Gdy wreszcie dostrzegł to, co chciał, uniósł brew pod warstwą bandaży w geście zaciekawienia. Nie tego się spodziewał, będąc szczerym sam ze sobą. - ...Niech będzie - rzekł wreszcie chirurg. - Zabierzemy wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i będziemy na was czekać na statku. Tam też, żeby nie było, że nas wrabiacie, załatwię ci nowe ramię. Astromech, który stał nieopodal i wydawał się nasłuchiwać, wydał z siebie pytający pisk. - Dobrze słyszałeś, Cy. Wynosimy się stąd. - Eugantczyk zwrócił głowę ku swoim nowym pracodawcom. - Kod seryjny: R2-CY. Może nie jest najwspanialszym astromechem w galaktyce, ale to mój jedyny asystent i przyjaciel. Nie wspominając o tym, że ma sporą wprawę w operowaniu piłą i szczypcami. R2-CY, słysząc komplement, zapiszczał energicznie i lekko zderzywszy się z nogą chirurga, pojechał w głąb mieszkania. Thot i Isis zwrócili się ku sobie i skinęli głowami w porozumiewawczym geście. Wyglądało na to, że jeden problem z kilkuset zostanie wkrótce rozwiązany. ---- W drodze na lądowisko Zhen zmuszony był zatrzymać się w niewielkim, umiejscowionym nieopodal pałacyku Leussa sklepie z częściami. Dla Thota, Isis i być może też dla milczącego Mandalorianina miejsce to przypominało bardziej złomowisko zamknięte w sklepiku niż faktyczne miejsce, gdzie można znaleźć dobre części. Musieli jednak zadowolić się tym, co mają pod ręką… O ironio. - Skąd to masz? - zapytał szeptem Thot Mandalorianina. - Skąd mam co? - Dobrze wiesz. - Użytkownik Mocy skorzystał z niej i przyciągnął z pasa najemnika niezwykle rzadką i niezaprzeczalnie bezcenną w tych czasach rzecz, jaką był miecz świetlny. Obadał rękojeść dotykiem, szybko odnajdując przycisk. Złapał broń pewniej i aktywował błękitne ostrze. - To pamiątka - odpowiedział zdawkowo mężczyzna i wyrwał mu miecz z ręki, jednocześnie go wyłączając. - Po kimś czy po sobie samym? - spytał wprost. Wyczuł wokół niego wyraźną nutę gniewu. - Uspokój się. Wydajesz mi się znajomy. Spotkaliśmy się kiedyś? - Wątpię. Zapamiętałbym kogoś, kto tak jak ty wionie śmiercią na kilometr. Z drugiej strony, z tymi bandażami i tak dalej, faktycznie mi kogoś przypominasz. - Mamy już wszystko - przerwała im Isis, wkraczając pomiędzy mężczyzn i spoglądając to na Thota, to na Mandalorianina. - Zabierajmy się z tego księżyca. Mam przeczucie, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. - Dobrze przeczuwasz! - warknął nieznany głos. Thot i Mandalorianin, zaskoczeni nagłym spotkaniem, dobyli broni: jeden sięgnął wolną ręką po miecz świetlny, a drugi wyszarpał spod płaszcza niewielki karabin blasterowy. Naprzeciw nim spomiędzy przechodniów wyszła kilkuosobowa banda zbirów wszelkiej maści. Dzierżyli ostrza, karabiny, pistolety, pałki - wszystko, na co mogłoby stać pospolitego bandziora z huttyjskiego półświatka. Wychodzący z lokalu Zhen, dostrzegłszy towarzystwo, w mig dorwał się do ukrytego pod złoto-czarną kurtką blastera. To samo uczyniła Isis i oboje wymierzyli w bandytów. - Jesteście od Leussa, tak?! - krzyknął ku zabijakom. - Jakbyś zgadł, doktorku - odpowiedział mu stojący na przedzie Trandoshanin. - Od tygodni zalegasz z czynszem. Czas, by ktoś nauczył cię punktualności! - Pieprz się ty i Leuss - a w szczególności Leuss! - warknął Eugantczyk. Wyciągnął pistolet daleko przed siebie i w pośpiechu oddał strzał, który, o dziwo, trafił jednego z ludzi jaszczurowatego obcego w ramię. - Jazda, na nich! - krzyknął Trandoshanin i obnażywszy dwa bliźniacze wibroostrza, puścił się w szale bojowym przed siebie, a zaraz za nim, wspierani przez strzelców, pobiegli inni. - Zaraza - warknął Thot, aktywując swój miecz świetlny. Zamaszystym ruchem odbił salwę z karabinu blasterowego z powrotem do nadawcy. Zwrócił się do Mandalorianina: - No dobra, chcesz czy nie, musimy współpracować. Niech zobaczą, jak walczy Jedi. - Jedi - powtórzył zamaskowany mężczyzna. - Od lat tego nie słyszałem. - Nie stercz tak, tylko biegnij z droidem a statek! - rozkazała Zhenowi Isis i wsunęła pod pachę pobliski metalowy pręt. Cierpliwie poczekała, aż jeden z bandziorów podejdzie bliżej i nagle potężnym uderzeniem, zwieńczonym metalicznym hukiem, roztrzaskała jego skroń. - Platforma 5B. Chirurg nie śmiał kwestionować poleceń dawnej sierżant Najwyższego Porządku. Zagwizdał na astromecha i razem uciekli ku wskazanej przez kobietę platformie lądowiska. Mandalorianin, widząc, jak Thot rusza do ofensywy, sam zdecydował się na to samo. Zarzucił karabin na plecy i obnażył niebieskie ostrze miecza świetlnego. Zaskakująco zwinnie wybił się na trzy, cztery metry w górę i wylądowawszy, rozpłatał na skos dwóch sługusów Leussa. Jego ślepy towarzysz broni podchodził zaś do walki ostrożniej, jakby przygotowując każde cięcie z osobna, tym samym zaskakując samego siebie. Musiał uważać, by nie stracić koncentracji; już i tak walczył niewyćwiczoną lewą ręką. Właściwie jego walka ograniczała się tylko do zamaszystych cięć i odbić pocisków. Samo to wystarczyło, by w niedoświadczonych ulicznych wojownikach obudzić strach i chęć ucieczki. Wtem warknął wściekle i zamachnął się na Trandoshanina. Jaszczur, chcąc zablokować uderzenie, Wyciągnął przed siebie swoje dwa miecze, lecz niespodziewanie dla niego blok okazał się nieskuteczny. Nie były to bowiem ostrza z jakiegokolwiek specjalnego stopu, który mógłby powstrzymać miecz świetlny, ale ze zwyczajnej stali węglowej. Uderzenie odciętych od rękojeści ostrzy rozniosło się echem po okolicy, a Thot wycelował purpurową klingę w gardło zszokowanego Trandoshanina. - Zabieraj się stąd ty i reszta twoich ludzi - wycedził przez zęby. Wtem dezaktywował ostrze i z całej siły, jaką jeszcze w sobie miał, uderzył go w pysk, aż bandyta się zatoczył i uciekł chwilę potem. Mandalorianin popatrzył po pociętych zwłokach. Gdyby hełm na to pozwalał, czułby w tej chwili nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny. - Już prawie zapomniałem, jak się tym walczy - zauważył, a jego głos po raz pierwszy nabrał cieplejszej barwy. Isis powiodła wzrokiem po ulicy. Gdzie nie spojrzała, tam leżały pokotem zbiry Leussa. Narobili tutaj niemałego zamieszania i bałaganu. Musieli się stąd zabierać, póki Hutt nie nasłał na nich więcej swoich ludzi - o ile, rzecz jasna, miał kogoś więcej. Nie widziało jej się przekonywać o tym na własnej skórze. Idąc ku uliczce prowadzącej na lądowisko, pomachała do Thota i Mandalorianina, by się pospieszyli. ---- Frachtowiec wystartował z Nar Shaddaa i wkrótce znaleźli się na cichej, choć równie tłocznej, co powierzchnia księżyca orbicie. Mogli odetchnąć z ulgą: tutaj nie napotkają już - odpukać - kolejnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. Thot wstał ze stanowiska drugiego pilota. - Hej - zatrzymała go Isis. Odwrócił w jej kierunku głowę. - Jak się czujesz? - Zaskakująco dobrze - uśmiechnął się cierpko mężczyzna. - Pójdę sprawdzić, co z Zhenem i tym… Mandalorianinem… A, i Isis? - Hm? - Dzięki. Coraz pewniej poruszając się po omacku i pomagając sobie słuchem, udał się powolnym krokiem w głąb swojego wiernego statku. Opuściwszy korytarz prowadzący do kokpitu, skręcił w prawo i trzymając rękę przy wewnętrznej ścianie, przeszedł po półokręgu; minął swoją i Isis kajutę, potem kuchnio-jadalnię, potem jeszcze drzwi wiodące ku rampie załadunkowej, aż wreszcie zahaczył o otwarte drzwi do kajuty, z której wydobywały się mechaniczne odgłosy droida oraz niespokojne kroki Eugantczyka. - Można? - zapytał Thot, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. - A, to ty, kapitanie. - Doktor Ordis Zhen, rozeznawszy się w swoim nowym otoczeniu i przekształciwszy z pomocą R2-CY kajutę w prowizoryczny, acz noszący ślady profesjonalizmu lazaret, stanął przed swoim nowym pracodawcą. Splótł ręce za plecami i skinął płytko głową. Wydawał się znacznie bardziej pewny siebie tu, na pokładzie, niż na powierzchni Księżyca Przemytników. - Podoba ci się nowe otoczenie? - Znacznie bardziej niż tamta nora, to pewne - przyznał lekarz. - Model XS, jak zgaduję, jeszcze z czasów Starej Republiki? - Sam ten statek nie. Chyba. Ale fakt, model właśnie z tamtego okresu. - Chętnie porozmawiałbym o podróżach kosmicznych trochę dłużej - uciął w pewnym momencie Eugantczyk. - ale obaj wiemy, po co tu jesteś. Jak mówiłem, nie mam przy sobie najwyższej jakości komponentów. Część może nie pasować do siebie, ale przy odrobinie talentu będzie z tego porządna bionika. Jak na warunki polowe, rzecz jasna. Thot usiadł na fotelu pod ścianą, uprzednio ściągnąwszy kurtkę i koszulę. Odsłonił to, co zostało z jego prawej ręki: zabandażowany kikut w okolicach połowy ramienia, może jeszcze krótszy. Zhen ściągnął opatrunek i dostrzegł, iż wszelkie rany zostały solidnie zagojone, a po jakimkolwiek krwotoku nie było nawet śladu. Co jeszcze przykuło jego uwagę, to przebarwienia skóry, wywołane oparzeniami od miecza świetlnego, który dokonał owej brutalnej amputacji. Doktor przeklnął pod nosem w swoim rodzimym narzeczu. - To będzie trudne - pomyślał głośno. - ale dam sobie radę. Cy, szykuj narzędzia i materiały! ---- Thot czuł z początku, jak jego ciało przeszywa ból inny niż wszystkie. To coś takiego czuło się, kiedy elementy protezy były podłączane bezpośrednio do układu nerwowego: w jednej chwili wszystkie receptory bólu aktywowały się i nawet najtwardszy mąż mógłby zaskowyczeć w agonii. Sam Thot starł przy tym zęby, lecz wkrótce potem, zauważywszy jego stan, Zhen wstrzyknął mu silne miejscowe znieczulenie. Wówczas mężczyzna czuł już nie tyle ból, co mdłe kłucie i łaskotanie w miejscu amputacji. Skupił na Ordisie swój Wzrok. Z wszechogarniającej go ciemności wyłoniła się zamglona sylwetka Eugantczyka, który na bieżąco, razem z asystującym mu astromechem, montował na Thocie część za częścią, składając jego nową rękę. Przypominała ona metalowy szkielet, zwieńczony dłonią o dwóch długich, ostrych palcach i przeciwstawym kciuku. Trwało to godziny; sam nie wiedział, ile dokładnie. - Spróbuj ruszyć palcami - polecił mu nagle Zhen. Thot powoli i ostrożnie złapał zdrową ręką za nadgarstek protezy. Obrócił mechaniczną dłoń, jakby chcąc dokładnie ją obejrzeć mimo ślepoty. Zacisnął, potem rozluśnił palce. Było to dziwne uczucie, operować nagle tylko trzema zamiast zwykle pięcioma. Chociaż kim on był, by akurat na to narzekać. - Zdołałem wytargować niewielkie receptory dotyku na samych koniuszkach palców - powiedział lekarz, wskazując mężczyźnie elementy jego dłoni. - To wyjątkowo surowa forma, ale na razie musi wystarczyć. - Dzięki - odpowiedział zdawkowo Thot. Testując nowe ramię, ubrał się i sięgnął do pasa, po miecz. Złapał rękojeść w nowe palce. Poruszał ręką w górę i w dół, badając wagę i dziwne, stare-nowe uczucie. Podrzucił nagle miecz świetlny i złapał go, mocno zaciskając na nim mechaniczne palce. - Rehabilitacja nie potrwa zbyt długo. Gwarantuję, kapitanie: szybko się przyzwyczaisz do tego złomu. - A gdzie twój kolega? - napomknął przy okazji Thot. - Zac? - dopytał Zhen i wskazał mu korytarz. - Jak go ostatni raz widziałem, był w ładowni. Przyglądał się jakiemuś droidowi. Tam go poszukaj. - Dzięki. Kapitan frachtowca ponownie wyszedł na półkolisty korytarz i po krótkiej chwili przekroczył próg ładowni. Tak jak mówił lekarz, siedział tam Mandalorianin, którego Thot określił również mianem Jedi. Czy faktycznie nim był, to się okaże. - Hunter Killer? - zapytał na powitanie Zac, przyglądając się przez wizjer hełmu niedokończonemu droidowi bojowemu. - Znasz się na tym - zauważył Thot i wsparł się plecami o burtę statku. Skupił Wzrok na Mandalorianinie. - Skoro już jesteśmy na tym samym pokładzie, może mi sie przedstawisz? Śmiało, nie gryzę… Mężczyzna obejrzał go od stóp do głów, po czym ściągnął z głowy hełm. Pod nim krył się jeszcze starszy od Thota mężczyzna rasy ludzkiej, całkiem siwy, ostryżony niemal na zero, ze zmarszczkami na twarzy i masą szram o różnych źródłach, a także z cybernetycznym prawym okiem, które wydawało się świecić bladym błękitem. - Zac Lazar - przedstawił się mandaloriani, kładąc hełm na pobliską skrzynię. - Członek mandaloriańskiego klanu Lazar, najemnik i łowca nagród, a także rycerz fiorgiańskiego domu Lokir. - No - skwitował krótko Thot, Mocą przyglądając się każdemu detalowi swego rozmówcy. - godna podziwu biografia. A kim byłeś przedtem? Ten miecz. - Wskazał mechanicznym palcem rękojeść przytroczoną do jego pasa. - Należy do ciebie prawda? - Bystryś - odpowiedział Zac. - jak na takiego ciemnego typa. - Schlebiasz mi… - Tak, to moja broń. Własnoręcznie go zbudowałem. Całe dekady przed zniszczeniem Zakonu. - Przed pierwszym, ma się rozumieć. - Dokładnie. - Czułem to, odkąd tylko cię zobaczyłem - przyznał Thot. - Nie tylko to, że Moc jest w tobie zaskakująco silna, jak na zwykłego cyngla na zlecenie, ale też ta… dziwna znajomość. Pewnie miałem styczność z jakimś twoim znajomym. - Kto wie, może nawet go zabiłeś, łowco? - Może. Skoro tak bardzo mi nie ufasz, to po co tu jesteś? - Zhen mnie zatrudnił. To on jest moim szefem, nie ty - odpowiedział chłodnym i profesjonalnym tonem Lazar. - Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie: nie mam nic do ciebie, od wieków nie należę do zakonu, więc i ty nie masz nic do mnie. Dlatego proponuję, byśmy skupili się na swoich własnych priorytetach. - Brzmi dość sensownie. Niech ci będzie. Wtem zatrzęsło całym statkiem. Zaskoczeni, Zac i Thot wylądowali na podłodze, a zaraz obok Mandalorianina upadły części droida HK. Użytkownicy Mocy poderwali się na równe nogi. - Thot! - dotarł do nich głos Isis. - Chodź, chyba coś znaleźliśmy! Thot natychmiast ruszył ku kokpitowi, zostawiając Zaca samego. Stanął zaraz za swoją kochanką, która już miała skomentować jego nowe ramię, gdy jednak ucichła razem z nim, wpatrując się w widok przed nimi. Oto bowiem, pośrodku kosmicznej pustki, natknęli się na ogromny, dryfujący okręt bojowy. Znalezisko Isis było znacznie masywniejsze od ich frachtowca, miało więcej niż pół kilometra długości. Okręt zdobiły liczne biało-złote elementy oraz olbrzymi krzyż na dziobie, przypominający odwrócony do góry nogami deltoid; ktokolwiek był właścicielem tej maszyny, musiał bardzo lubić pysznić się swoim bogactwem. Burtę szpeciła zaś niemała dziura, odsłaniająca nieco wnętrza. - Na wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie… - wydyszał Thot. - Spróbowałam to zeskanować - powiedziała Isis. - Nic. Żadnych, nawet najmniejszych śladów życia. To jedna wielka, pusta skorupa. Thot? - Mam przeczucie… - Mężczyzna wsparł podbródek o pięść, wpatrując się Mocą we wrak okrętu niewiadomego pochodzenia. Ciekaw jego wnętrza, próbował skupić się i dotrzeć doń umysłem, lecz nie zdołał “zajść” daleko. - Powinniśmy się temu przyjrzeć z bliska. - Jesteś pewien? - zapytała kobieta. - Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem. Rozdział 5 - Gdzieś tu musi być punkt dokujący… - Tam! - Thot wskazał na niewielką śluzę na burcie wraku, ledwie widoczną na bladym poszyciu okrętu. - Teraz tylko wymanewrować się do niego. - Zostaw to mnie - zasugerowała Isis i wskazała mu miejsce obok, podczas gdy skupiała się na locie. Powoli i ostrożnie podchodząc do burty wraku, aktywowała moduł dokowania po ich stronie. Takie manewry zawsze były niezwykle precyzyjne; nieostrożna kolizja jednego statku kosmicznego z drugim mogła zakończyć się zniszczeniem lub poważnym uszkodzeniem obu z nich. - Jeszcze trochę… i zrobione! Ciśnienie w normie. Wygląda na to, że tamta dziura jest odcięta od reszty. - Gdzie jesteśmy na mapie? - zapytał nagle Thot. - Zdaje się, że na samej granicy Dzikiej Przestrzeni… - Kobieta przyjrzała się dokładnie holograficznej mapie galaktyki. - Tam, gdzie wskazywałeś! To tu powinno być Zakuul… - Ale nie ma tu nic poza tym złomem… A może to w ogóle nie chodziło o Zakuul? - pomyślał nagle na głos mężczyzna. Poderwał się z siedzenia i wsparł ręce o panel przed sobą, jakby dokładnie przyglądając się przestrzeni przed sobą. - Może dalsze wskazówki są właśnie tam! - Wskazał na okręt. - Informacje, logi z terminali… może nawet mapa! - Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz beze mnie! - podniosła ponad normę ton Isis. Wstała i stanęła zaraz przed nim, twarzą w twarz, a następnie łagodnie uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Nie dam cię znowu zranić czy zabić. - Isis, przecież to tylko starożytny wrak w samym środku niczego. Co takiego mogłoby… - Ostatnim razem, gdy samotnie poszedłeś do pozornie bezpiecznego miejsca - ucięła kobieta. - straciłeś wzrok i rękę. Wtem oboje ucichli. Usłyszeli jakiś hałas w korytarzu. Gdy Isis odwróciła się ku niemu, dostrzegła doktora Zhena, przestępującego z nogi na nogę, jakby stał tam od dłuższego czasu. Nic dziwnego, że Thot go nie wyczuł - był skupiony na okręcie oraz na swojej kochance. Czując skupienie obojga na sobie, Zhen wyprostował się i wskazał za siebie, na korytarz. - Przepraszam, jeśli coś przerwałem - zaczął. - ale właśnie otworzyła się śluza i Zac powiedział, że idzie na zwiad. Proponowałbym za nim ruszyć. Jeśli cokolwiek jest na pokładzie tego grata, wątpię, by nawet on sam sobie z tym poradził. ---- Wspierając kij bojowy o bark, Isis spojrzała na Thota, który, wychodząc, podrzucał w mechanicznej ręce miecz świetlny. Ćwiczył na nowo koordynację ruchów. Robił to cały czas, a kiedy akurat nie miał w ręce broni, zwyczajnie poruszał trzema palcami protezy, chcąc przyzwyczaić się do mniejszej ich liczby. Wychodząc, przywdziali na twarze maski do oddychania. Może ciśnienie wewnątrz wraku było w porządku i nie musieli obawiać się dekompresji, lecz skany wskazywały, iż tlenu na korytarzach i w pokojach jest niewiele na tyle, żeby w kilka minut pozbawić dorosłego człowieka przytomności. - Widzisz go gdzieś? - zapytała Isis. - Chwila… - Thot w skupieniu zbliżył dłoń do czoła. Objął Wzrokiem korytarz, jak korribański shyrack echolokacją, i dostrzegł kształt Mandalorianina, majaczący gdzieś w głębi statku. Razem z nim wyczuł też obecność kogoś innego. Nie, nie kogoś, tylko czegoś. - Jest tutaj. Prędko, jeszcze go złapiemy! Puścili się biegiem przez zakurzony korytarz. Echo ich kroków niosło się po nim i być może też po całym okręcie. Gdy dotarli na skrzyżowanie, zauważyli na swojej drodze leżące, jeszcze dymiące droidy. Były niepodobne do jakichkolwiek maszyn, jakie spotkali do tej pory w znanej części galaktyki. Wyglądały jak dwie humanoidalne istoty zakute w srebrne zbroje, z hełmami niby maski teatralne. - No tak - zauważył Thot, kiedy musnął palcami poszycia droida. Zastukał w korpus, a metaliczny odgłos odbił się echem wewnątrz metalowego ciała. - Nic dziwnego, że nie wyczułem żadnego życia. Załoga nawet nie jest organiczna. To maszyny. Miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz nagle do uszu jego i Isis dotarły odgłosy strzałów z blastera. Dochodziły z niedaleka, może nawet zza rogu. - To chyba Zac. Prędko! - popędziła go kobieta i poderwała się z nim na równe nogi, ruszając ku Mandalorianinowi. W porę dotarli do obszernego pomieszczenia, być może pokoju konferencyjnego. Na miejscu napotkali stojącego pośrodku Zaca, broniącego się zarówno blasterem, jak i mieczem świetlnym przed całą hordą droidów, identycznych do tego, które napotkali przedtem na korytarzu. Zamachnął się i szybkim cięciem przepołowił część z nich, jednak dalej nacierały. Wówczas dołączył się Thot: dobył własnego miecza i pchnąwszy Mocą kilka maszyn na ścianę, skoczył ku pozostałym. - Stęskniłeś się? - Wyczucie czasu godne podziwu - odparł Zac. Schował blaster do kabury i złapał oburącz miecz świetlny. - Co to za jedni? - Nie wiem, ale stoją nam na drodze - oznajmił Thot i nagle przyciągnął do siebie mocą Isis, która w zaskoczeniu omal nie upadła na podłogę w momencie zadania przez pobliskiego droida ciosu wibromieczem. - Uważaj! - ::Intruzi na pokładzie!:: - wykrzykiwała maszyna, zanim nie została rozpłatana na dwoje przez niebieską klingę broni Mandalorianina. - Spróbuję się dostać na mostek - zasugerowała kobieta i z całej siły wepchnęła kij bojowy w przegub droida zaraz pod poszyciem korpusu. Ten zaiskrzył i po chwili padł wyłączony na podłogę. - Zajmijcie ich jakoś! Nim którykolwiek z nich zaprotestował, Isis przebiła się przez mechanicznych załogantów, którzy wydawali się nadciągać w nieskończoność, i puściła się biegiem przez korytarz. Przez chwilę odczuła nieprzyjemne deja vu. Teraz jednak rolę hordy wroga odgrywały nie skutki uboczne alchemii Sithów, lecz droidy. To nawet lepiej - nie pozostawiały po sobie takiego bałaganu ani nie czyniły jednym z nich przy zadrapaniu. Dotarła pod drzwi mostka. Przełożyła kij do drugiej ręki, wyszarpała z kabury blaster i gotowa do wystrzału, wcisnęła przycisk na niewielkim panelu kontrolnym. Weszła do środka. Wnętrze wydawało jej się znacznie czystsze niż każdy inny segment okrętu, wręcz sterylne. Nie zastała tu żadnych ozdób, tak jak wszędzie indziej. Mostek urządzony był w całości utylitarnie, jakby okręt dopiero co wyleciał ze stoczni i czekał na przydzielenie kapitana. Pośrodku, na podwyższonym fotelu kapitańskim, siedział jak posąg inny droid, niemal identyczny do tych, które ich zaatakowały, jednak różniący się barwą poszycia: one były srebrne, zaś ten tutaj - mosiężny. Musiał on kontrolować całą mechaniczną załogę przy pomocy jakiegoś oprogramowania. A gdyby tak pozbawić go tej możliwości? Isis poprawiła chwyt na blasterze. Wyciągnęła swój wierny DH-17 i wycelowała prosto w głowę droida. Gdy tylko miała pociągnąć za spust, maszyna nagle poderwała się z fotela i wyskoczyła ku kobiecie. Ledwo udało jej się uciec. Zaskoczona, złapała mocno kij w drugiej ręce i z całej siły uderzyła androidycznego kapitana od dołu w głowę. Zdołała położyć go na podłogę. Już-już szykowała się do uderzenia prosto w odsłoniętą szyję, mając nadzieję, że w taki sposób go wyłączy, gdy niespodziewanie jej adwersarz złapał drugi koniec jej broni i wyrwał ją jej z rąk, tym samym ciągnąc ją do siebie. Role odwróciły się błyskawicznie - teraz to droid uderzył Isis w bok, a potem w nerki, bez litości odbierając jej oddech i łamiąc co najmniej dwa żebra. Wolną pięścią trafił ją w szczękę, omal nie zrywając jej z twarzy maski oddechowej, a następnie brutalnie huknął ją głową w czoło. Kobieta padła na kolana i zwijając się z bólu, wypuściła z ręki blaster. Wówczas kapitan odepchnął go nogą poza jej pole widzenia. Już miał zadać jej ostateczny cios, wymierzony prosto w kark, mający na celu roztrzaskanie jej kręgosłupa, lecz nagle poczuł, jak coś ciągnie “jego” broń do tyłu. Wnet kij bojowy poleciał w kierunku wyciągniętej ręki Thota, który po chwili złapał również samego droida w uścisk Mocy. Zdezorientowana maszyna próbowała się wyrwać, lecz na darmo. Mężczyzna przyciągnął ją do siebie i gdy tylko znalazła się na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego, aktywował swój miecz świetlny i jednym zamaszystym ruchem, pełnym czystej furii, rozpłatał androidka na dwie części. Oddzielone od siebie nogi i korpus upadły z metalicznym trzaskiem. Oczy droida wciąż jeszcze tliły się czerwonym światłem, lecz przebicie jego piersi energetycznym ostrzem błyskawicznie odcięło go od resztek zasilania. Na statku zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie prędkimi krokami Thota i Zaca, a także bolesnymi stęknięciami Isis. Użytkownik Mocy zbliżył się do ukochanej i powoli podniósł ją na ręce. Kobieta zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała w ślepe oko Thota. Wymusiła na sobie cierpki uśmiech. - Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się pomoc - powiedział mężczyzna i przeniósł Wzrok na Mandalorianina. - Co z resztą? - Wyłączyły się - odpowiedział krótko Zac. - jakby wpadły w jakiś letarg. - Tym lepiej. Zostań tu i w razie czego masz comlink. Ja muszę iść do Zhena. Thot ruszył powolnym krokiem przez korytarz z powrotem ku śluzie do ich frachtowca. W międzyczasie trzymał Isis na rękach, widząc, jak ta zwija się z bólu. Uderzenie musiało poważnie uszkodzić ją wewnętrznie. Powinien się pospieszyć. - Thot… - Jestem przy tobie - wyszeptał do niej łagodnie. - Zhen musi cię obejrzeć. - Nic mi nie jest… - Właśnie widzę. ---- Isis leżała na pryczy, pilnowana przez R2-CY, który przy użyciu specjalistycznej aparatury monitorował jej funkcje życiowe. Tymczasem Ordis Zhen wstrzyknął jej środki przeciwbólowe i zbliżył do jej ciała skaner medyczny. Na jego pociągłej, śniadej twarzy pojawił się niewyraźny grymas. Raz po raz prześwietlał kobietę, skupiony na jej ranach i na niczym więcej. - Rozległe, choć nie tak dotkliwe obrażenia wewnętrzne, złamane dwa żebra niebezpiecznie blisko lewego płuca, krwiaki… - wyliczał pod nosem Zhen, ani trochę nie poprawiając Isis nastroju. - Przeżyjesz. Jeszcze tylko… Och… A to ciekawe… - Co? - Isis już miała się podnieść, lecz powstrzymały ją ostrzegawcze piski astromecha. Wymachiwał agresywnie chwytakami, chcąc utrzymać ją na miejscu. - Wydaje mi się, że natknąłem się na… Hmm... Nic szczególnie groźnego, ale nie powinnaś się nadwyrężać przez jakiś czas. - Znaczy przez jaki? - Około… - Ordis ucichł i policzył w pamięci. - Ośmiu i pół miesiąca. Rozdział 6 Thot z ciekawości usiadł w fotelu kapitańskim na mostku. Powiódł ręką po panelu kontrolnym na podłokietniku i wcisnął jeden z przycisków. Ku jego zdumieniu, ukazała się przed nim mapa galaktyki. Pochylił się do przodu, wsparł dłonie o kolana i wlepił Wzrok w hologram. Dostrzegł różnicę: Dziką Przestrzeń - z widocznymi tyloma planetami, określonymi nazwami, których niejeden kosmiczny kartograf nigdy w życiu nie usłyszał, nie wydawała się już taka dzika. A zatem po to tu jestem, pomyślał, studiując w ciszy uzupełnioną mapę. Moc tylko dała mi wskazówkę, gdzie szukać następnej. - Kapitanie? - odezwał się nagle do skupionego Thota Zhen, który wszedł na pokład zdobycznego krążownika. - Jest coś, o czym powinieneś… - Nie teraz - uciął mężczyzna, nie odwracając Wzroku od mapy. - szukam czegoś. Właściwie możesz mi nawet pomóc. - Obawiam się, że nie znam się na astrografii - powiedział zmieszany lekarz. - Nie musisz, wystarczy, że umiesz czytać. - Użytkownik Mocy wyciągnął rękę i wskazał mu hologram i obszar Dzikiej Przestrzeni. - Widzisz tu gdzieś świat zaczynający się na literę “zerek”? Eugatczyk poprawił maskę oddechową na twarzy - stężenie tlenu wciąż było niedostatecznie wysokie, by bezpiecznie było chodzić bez niej - i zbliżył się do mapy. Studiował ją przez minutę, dwie, trzy, aż wreszcie spojrzał na Thota. Już miał powiedzieć, że nic takiego nie widzi, lecz nagle dostrzegł coś kątem oka. W błyskawicznym tempie wskazał gwiazdę jeszcze dalej na zachód od ich pozycji. - Jest! - niemal krzyknął i zbliżył się do hologramu. - “Zaa...kuul…” Thot uniósł brwi i oparł plecy o fotel, zakładając ręce na piersi. Zakuul… Oto czekał na niego świat, który zdaje się przeznaczyła mu Moc. Nie mógł się teraz poddać. Oni nie mogli się poddać. Znaleźli się tak blisko upragnionego końca ich podróży, że nie wchodziła w grę żadna wizja nagłego powrotu do zamieszkałych systemów. - To tam - wywnioskował tajemniczo mężczyzna. Poderwał się z fotela i stanął przed mapą. Zaczesał na bok szponem opadłe na czoło szpakowate włosy. Powrócił wzrokiem do Eugantczyka, wyczuwszy jego niemałe zmieszanie. - A dokąd my właściwie zmierzamy? - zapytał wreszcie Zhen. - Czy to jest jakaś tajemnica, którą powinniście znać tylko ty i twoja narzeczona? Thot złożył dłonie i przykrył nimi twarz w zamyśleniu, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Podobno w tym regionie znajduje się pewien skarb - powiedział tajemniczym tonem. - i mam więcej niż jeden dowód na to, że warto tam wyruszać. - Skoro tak mówisz… Proponuję wrócić na pokład, póki jeszcze nie skończył ci się tlen - rzekł na odchodne lekarz. Thot przytaknął Eugantczykowi i złożył ręce za plecami, przestępując z nogi na nogę i przyglądając się z pomocą Mocy mapie galaktyki. Zakuul, Zakuul, Zakuul… To tutaj ukrywałeś się przez te milenia. I ten okręt. Przeniósł Wzrok na leżącego na podłodze droida-kapitana, którego mechaniczna załoga - ta, której razem z Zaciem nie zdążyli posiekać na żyletki - leżała w tej chwili wewnątrz ładowni. Przyciągnął do siebie Mocą jego głowę i podniósł ją przed siebie w teatralnym geście. Wyraz zamyślenia pojawił się na jego twarzy. - A może ty wiesz coś więcej - powiedział do nieaktywnej maszyny. ---- Thot znalazł się w całkowitej ciemności. Dotknął swojej twarzy. Zniknęły bandaże oplatające to, co zostało z jego wizjera, a także blizny po mieczu świetlnym Shale. Widział nie dzięki Mocy, a dzięki swoim oczom - prawdziwym, zdrowym. Również nie czuł, że którakolwiek jego część ciała jest z metalu. Obejrzał swoje lewe ramię - brak blizn, brak zimnych stopów, brak trzech szponów w miejsce dłoni. W ciemności dostrzegł światło, jakby dobiegające z przedsionka jaskini. Ruszył ku niemu niczym ćma ku ogniowi. Im bliżej się znalazł, tym więcej słyszał: powiew wiatru, szelest liści, a nawet jakąś nieznaną mu faunę. Zasłonił wzrok, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, a po krótkiej chwili dostrzegł przed sobą coś na kształt leśnej puszczy. Przed nim ukazała się droga jakby z bruku. Ruszył nią powoli, nie wiedząc, co czeka go na jej końcu. Jednocześnie nie przestawał odczuwać wrażenia, że jest przez kogoś obserwowany. Wprawiało go to w niepokój. Wtem dotarł do niego szept, dochodzący jakby zza niego: - Nie wiesz, czego poszukujesz. Thot odwrócił się gwałtownie, lecz nie zastał nikogo ani niczego. A jednak dalej czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Wtem kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Spojrzał i odskoczył na bok, zaskoczony nagłą obecnością zakapturzonego, zamaskowanego mężczyzny w ciężkiej zbroi. Mężczyzna złapał za przytroczony do pasa miecz świetlny i obnażył jego ostrze. - Możesz opuścić broń - rzekł niespodziewanie zamaskowany wojownik. - nie jestem tu po to, by cię skrzywdzić. - Kim jesteś? - agresywnie wycedził przez zęby Thot. - To nieistotne - odpowiedział nieznajomy. - Ważniejsze jest to, kim jesteś ty i czego szukasz. - Wyciągnął rękę i wnet wyrwał mu z dłoni miecz. Dezaktywował go, obejrzał zewsząd i oddał właścicielowi. - Roztaczasz wokół siebie niezwykłą aurę. Wioniesz śmiercią, Ciemna Strona Mocy jest w tobie silna. - Masz oko. - To prawda. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy - Rozmówca Thota odszedł za niego, lecz gdy ten się odwrócił, tamten stał głębiej w zaroślach, całe dziesiątki metrów dalej. - Zmierzasz ku Zakuul. - Co? Tak - potwierdził mężczyzna i udał się za nim. Zamaskowany błyskawicznie stanął obok niego. - Co ci do tego? - Doskonale znam to, co tam się skrywa. Tak samo znałem niegdyś człowieka, który był tam bogiem. O ile, rzecz jasna, można go jeszcze było nazwać człowiekiem. O kim on…? - Jestem tu, aby cię ostrzec. - Zamaskowany przybysz zagrodził mu drogę. - To, czego szukasz, to źródło nie lada potęgi i władzy, starsze niż wszystko, co obaj moglibyśmy znać. Jeżeli zeń zaczerpniesz, możesz szybko się uzależnić, całkowicie się w nim zatracić. Wielu po Nim, być może i przed Nim, próbowało oprzeć się mocy twojego skarbu, lecz równie wielu postradało zmysły. Ciebie też to może czekać. - Jeżeli dzięki temu zdołamy zniszczyć Najwyższy Porządek - syknął Thot. - warto zaryzykować. - Hmpf. Pragniesz potęgi - zauważył nieznajomy. - Potęgi, władzy, chcesz zniszczyć ludzi zdolnych zmieść z mapy galaktyki całe układy słoneczne. Brzmi nad wyraz znajomo. Porozmawiałbym sobie z tobą dłużej, ale już na ciebie czas. ---- Thot powstrzymał krzyk. Wzrokiem obejrzał się oraz swoje otoczenie. Był znów na statku, w kajucie kapitana. Siedział przy biurku i dekodował bazę danych zakuulańskiego droida, a potem zdaje się usnął. Ten sen był inny niż do tej pory. Bardziej… realny? Wtem poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Isis. Stała za nim, w drzwiach, i obserwowała go już przez chwilę. Odwrócił się i skupił na niej swój Wzrok. Poczuł bijący od niej niepokój. To oraz ból całego ciała, zapewne trzymany w ryzach przez silne środki przeciwbólowe. - Isis? Coś się stało? - zapytał troskliwie. - Jak się czujesz? - Nie jest źle. Tak myślę… - powiedziała niespokojnie kobieta. Wówczas Thot wstał i zbliżył się do niej. - Zhen opatrzył mnie i podał lekarstwa, ale… - Ale? - Wykrył coś jeszcze… Thot, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja… Niespodziewanie, statkiem szarpnęło. Isis uderzyła plecami o ścianę, co wywołało u niej odruch w postaci powstrzymywanego, przerywanego krzyku bólu. Thot złapał się zaś za framugę drzwi i nie puścił, dopóki turbulencje nie ustąpią. Minęły po niecałej minucie. - Wyszliśmy z nadprzestrzeni? - zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna. - Weszliśmy. Cy podpatrzył, co zdekodowałeś i odpalił hipernapęd… - Nic ci nie jest? - Wyliżę się. Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Jesteś bardziej blady niż dotychczas. - Znowu te sny… - westchnął zmęczony Thot. - To tak, jakbym sam sobie chciał coś przekazać. Albo jakby robiła mi to sama Moc. Ale tym razem coś się zmieniło, to znaczy, że się zbliżamy. - Nigdy nie mówiłeś, jak te sny wyglądają - zauważyła Isis, odprowadzając mężczyznę do mesy. - Co było tym razem? - Zwykle były to jakieś barwy, odgłosy, krzyki… Jakbym był w samym środku wielkiej bitwy na miecze świetlne. - Brzmi znajomo - podpuściła go niewinnie. - Bardziej znajomo niż bym sobie tego życzył. A teraz byłem w jakimś lesie. Jakby w dżungli. Zieleń, zwierzęta i… Kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco. Thot potrząsnął lekko głową. - Chyba właśnie zobaczyłem Zakuul. Teraz jestem już całkowicie pewien: jesteśmy bardzo blisko. Musimy dalej przeć do przodu! Kiedy usiedli razem w mesie, a Thot przygotował im po gorącym napoju kofeinowym, wyczuł obecność nadchodzącego Zaca. Dostrzegł go Mocą, stojącego w tej chwili w przejściu, lustrującego z góry na dół wzrokiem jego oraz Isis. - Potrzeba ci czegoś? - zapytał, nie odwracając się do starego Mandalorianina i popijając napój. Mocą powoli podsunął kobiecie kubek. - Zdecydowałeś się odnowić nieco relacje? - Można tak powiedzieć - przytaknął Zac. - Żyję już koło siedemdziesięciu lat, ale do tej pory nie miałem styczności z kimś, kto potrafi walczyć z taką furią i jednocześnie pozostać choć w części świadom otoczenia. Będę szczery: to będzie zaszczyt, jeśli kiedyś stanę przeciwko tobie w pojedynku. - To… zaskakująco miłe słowa? - Możesz to określić jako komplement. - Mandalorianin skinął nań głową i przerzucił wzrok na korytarz. - Przypilnuję kokpitu, powiadomię was w razie czego. ---- - Wychodzimy z nadprzestrzeni! - krzyknął Zac. - Złapcie się czegoś! W prowizorycznej klinice Zhena rozległ się trzask i jazgot upadających na podłogę utensyliów, a potem przekleństwa w euganckim. Thot i Isis zdołali chwycić się na czas siedzeń i gdy tylko turbulencje ustały, odetchnęli z ulgą. Połączone okręt z Zakuul oraz frachtowiec Thota wydostały się z nadprzestrzeni i wleciały do układu planetarnego całkowicie pozbawionego wszelkich innych obiektów kosmicznych. Trzeci w kolejności od słońca, okrążany przez dwa księżyce, majaczył w oddali zielono-niebieski świat, którego powierzchnia wręcz kipiała życiem, a w związku z tym i Mocą. Isis zasiadła za sterami i nakierowała dwa okręty na orbitę planety. Ona, Thot, Zac i Ordis skupili się na tym, co mieli przed oczyma. Oto wisieli nad planetą Zakuul - stolicą pradawnego, potężnego niegdyś Wiecznego Imperium. Ku górnym warstwom atmosfery gdzieniegdzie pięły się monumentalne wieże, znaczące świat złotymi plamami. Byli właśnie dokładnie nad celem swej podróży. To właśnie tam, gdzieś pośród tych ziem, skrywał się poszukiwany przez Thota Wieczny Tron… - Czujesz to? - zapytał niespodziewanie Zac. - Ciemna Strona - potwierdził Thot, wyjątkowo wrażliwy na zakłócenia Mocy akurat po tej stronie Jej spektrum. - Ktokolwiek tu był… cokolwiek tu się stało… Teraz to prawdziwe Skupisko. Powoli zaczynam żałować tej podróży. - Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się boisz? - złośliwie odpowiedziała mu Isis. - To nie to, że się boję. Tak wielka ilość Ciemnej Strony w jednym miejscu ma… niemiły wpływ na wszystko dookoła. - Byłem swego czasu na Korriban - podjął Mandalorianin, zakładając ręce na piersi. - miałem znaleźć tam pewien artefakt dla kolekcjonera. Krótko po moim lądowaniu jedna z tych… bestii wydrapała mi oko. To stworzenie tam nie mogło powstać naturalnie. Tu z pewnością nie będzie inaczej. - Czyli możemy mieć tam na dole styczność ze zwierzętami zmutowanymi przez samą Moc? - powtórzył łopatologicznie Zhen. - Niemiło… Z drugiej strony ciekawe, jaki wpływ miała Ona na ich biologię. - Upoluję ci okaz, jeśli mi dopłacisz - zasugerował Zac. - Thot, Zhen - Isis wskazała na kochanka i chirurga. - pójdziecie na pokład tamtego złomu i go odczepicie? Musimy wylądować każdym z osobna. Mężczyźni przytaknęli na prośbę kobiety i udali się przez śluzę na zakuulański krążownik, do którego byli podczepieni i który przez cały czas holowali przez przestrzeń. W międzyczasie udało im się aktywować część systemów podtrzymywania życia, co ułatwiało im nieco przejście z pokładu na pokład. Zhen, jak przystało na przedstawiciela swojej cywilizacji, dobrze wiedział, jak operować zarówno instrumentami medycznymi, jak i narzędziami mechanicznymi. - Odłączam śluzę - powiadomił resztę przez comlink Eugantczyk, zwinnie operując palcami na dotykowym panelu terminala. - Wszystkie systemy w normie, z tego, co… widzę… - stwierdził Thot. Nawet pomimo braku fizycznego wzroku, był w stanie poradzić sobie jako tako dzięki Mocy lub kierując się samym wyczuciem. Wtem podniósł głowę, wyczuwając coś nowego, a na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz niepokoju. - Skręt na lewą burtę, już!! Zhen nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. Błyskawicznie dostrzegł nadciągający w ich stronę z pobliskich kosmicznych wraków promień turbolasera. Rozdział 7 Gdy tylko Thot powrócił do żywych, z jego ust wyrwał się agonalny ryk. Niezdolny do skupienia się na tyle, by móc dostrzec, co się stało, poczuł jednak masę tego, co zostało z poszycia okrętu, miażdżącą jego nogi. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest ani gdzie są inni. Wyciągnął protetyczną rękę ku metalowi i Mocą podniósłszy go na niewiele ponad dwadzieścia centymetrów, wyczołgał się przy użyciu drugiej. Następnie upadł, nie czując już tak wielkiego bólu, ale tak samo ledwo czując nogi. Napiął mięśnie i skupił się. Powrócił jego Wzrok. Czuł i widział, jak całe jego ciało pulsuje w niemej agonii; jak on sam leży pośrodku tego, co zostało z mostka okrętu. Z trudem wyrównał oddech i wówczas usłyszał nie tylko buchające wewnątrz wraku płomienie i chrzęst poskręcanego metalu, ale również śpiew ptakopodobnych stworzeń zamieszkujących gęstą puszczę, która okalała go prawie ze wszystkich stron. Wtem do jego uszu dotarł głos Ordisa Zhena. Chirurg nie tylko przeżył, ale i był przytomny. Przestawszy grzebać w gruzach, pokiereszowany Eugantczyk, utykając, zbliżył się do Thota. - Kapitanie! - krzyknął, wciąż ogłuszony eksplozją. - Agh, cholera… Jeśli to cię nie zabiło, to ja nie wiem, co będzie w stanie! - Co… Co tu się do cholery stało? - warknął w bólu mężczyzna, kiedy lekarz złapał go za rękę i przeciągnął w bezpieczne miejsce. Czuł, jakby w całe ciało wbijały się w niego odłamki okrętu. - To jakaś pułapka? - Na to wygląda. Widziałeś tamte wraki? To stamtąd wystrzelił ten promień. Zupełnie jakby ci, co byli tam zniszczeni, postanowili pociągnąć za sobą wroga. I przy tym nie przewidzieli, że pułapka będzie działać do dzisiaj. - Isis… Co z nią? - zapytał wreszcie Thot, skupiając Wzrok na Zhenie. - Ona… Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał szczerze. - Ale! Jeszcze zanim straciłem przytomność po upadku, widziałem, jak twój statek jeszcze leci w atmosferze przez długi czas. Mogła przeżyć. - Muszę ją znaleźć! - Teraz nigdzie nie pójdziesz! - uciął ostro Zhen. - Dosłownie. Już gołym okiem widzę, że w swoim stanie będziesz musiał prędzej przeczołgać się przez całą tą dżunglę, o ile wcześniej nie umrzesz od obrażeń czy z wycieńczenia… w co w sumie wątpię, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele dotychczas przetrwałeś. Czego nie mogę jednak powiedzieć o twoich kościach. Thot zacisnął pięści z gniewu pomieszanego z bólem. Skupił swój Wzrok na sobie; faktycznie ledwo był w stanie się podnieść, zaś gdyby spróbował stanąć na to, co pozostało po jego nodze, jego agonię usłyszałaby cała planeta. Czuł, że nie ma co myśleć o rekonwalescencji - jego kości były pogruchotane, a mięśnie niemal posiekane na kawałki ich odłamkami. Przypatrzył się wówczas Zhenowi, u którego wyczuł zmieszanie oraz niepewność, a także niewiele mniejszy od niego ból, spowodowany licznymi ranami, stłuczeniami, miejscami nawet złamaniami. Eugantczyk jednak, w porównaniu do dawnego Rycerza Ren, wciąż pozostał na tyle sprawny, by przynajmniej spróbować przeżyć w zakuulańskiej dziczy. - Zhen - odezwał się wreszcie po długiej chwili Thot, rozkładając ręce na ziemi. - Co z droidami? - Co? - zapytał zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem chirurg. - Gdzieś musi leżeć mój miecz. Podaj mi go. Mężczyzna obejrzał swoje otoczenie. Na tym, co pozostało z pokładu krążownika, leżały dziesiątki, może setki metalowych odłamków, lecz on poszukiwał wzrokiem tego jednego, wyglądającego na bardziej cały niż zniszczony. Chwytając się za zranione udo, przeszedł się wokoło, aż wreszcie dostrzegł pod swoimi stopami cylindryczny przedmiot z czarnego metalu: miecz świetlny Thota. Wiedział, co można nim zrobić, dlatego, nie będąc zaznajomionym z technologią tego starożytnego uzbrojenia, ostrożnie podał rękojeść miecza swojemu kapitanowi. Thot wówczas zacisnął wszystkie osiem palców na cylindrze, wyczuwając każdą nierówność metalu. Powoli wyczuwszy, gdzie co jest, skierował emiter ku roztrzaskanej nodze, zacisnął zęby i aktywował ostrze. - Co ty robisz?! - krzyknął, odskakując, Zhen. - Argh!... U...łatwiam ci robotę!... - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Thot, oddzielając kończynę od ciała. Wokół rozległ się swąd palonego białka. Gdy tylko skończył, jego miecz dezaktywował się, dymiąc z komory kryształu, a jego właściciel upadł z wyczerpania na ziemię, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Sekundy potem stracił znów przytomność. ---- - Na dobrą sprawę nie musisz tak martwić się o zakażenia - zauważył, szepcząc pod nosem, Zhen, kiedy montował Thotowi kolejną protezę do ciała. Tym razem była to noga jednego z zakuulańskich droidów, idealnie dopasowująca się do ludzkiej fizjonomii, lecz w tak polowych warunkach bez zbytniej możliwości faktycznym poruszaniem nią. W bardziej przystępnych okolicznościach Ordis już zadbałby, żeby dawny Ren był wyposażony w najlepsze sensory i serwomotory, jakie byłyby pod ręką, lecz tutaj musieli radzić sobie jeszcze ciężej niż dotychczas. - I tak nic więcej by z tego nie było - powiedział oschłym tonem Thot. Eugantczyk, zakończywszy montowanie nowej prawej nogi swojemu pracodawcy, powoli pomógł mu wstać. Opierając się plecami o pozostałość burty okrętu, mężczyzna wstał i napiął mięśnie całego ciała z bólu, kiedy wszystkie inne rany odezwały się na nowo. Proteza trzymała się tak, jak mógł się spodziewać po robocie chirurga. Potrafił on stworzyć coś z niczego. - Jeśli mogę cię o coś prosić - napomknął w pewnym momencie Zhen. - nie trać już więcej kończyn. - Niczego nie obiecuję… Mężczyzna chwycił znów swój miecz świetlny. Wodząc po nim palcami, złapał go za głowicę i emiter, i ostrożnie przekręcił oba końce w przeciwnych do siebie kierunkach. Wewnątrz rękojeści kliknął niewielki mechanizm bezpieczeństwa. Wówczas Thot wolnym ruchem otworzył ją, odsłaniając zniszczone komponenty oraz nietknięty kryształ skupiający. Upadek aż nazbyt uszkodził delikatne wewnętrzne elementy miecza, zaś dzieła dokończyła jego aktywacja. Całość stopiła się wewnątrz metalicznej powłoki, czyniąc całą konstrukcję niczym więcej niż zaledwie gratką dla kolekcjonerów, pozbawioną praktycznej wartości i funkcjonalności. Co jednak się ostało, chociaż ledwo, to niewielkie ogniwo zasilające wewnątrz miecza. Silny wstrząs mógłby doprowadzić do spięcia i w efekcie do eksplozji… Wydobył i schował kryształ w kieszeni podartej kurtki. Rękojeść również zachował; poczuł, że może ona jeszcze okazać się przydatna. - Wychodzę na zwiad - oznajmił niespodziewanie dla Zhena. - Co? Nie możesz! - Eugantczyk, kaszląc, poderwał się i zbliżył do niego. - Twoje rany… Cholera… Dosłownie przed chwilą amputowałeś sobie nogę! - Prawda. - Wskazał na swoją twarz. - A wcześniej straciłem wzrok i rękę, już nie z własnej inicjatywy. Przeżyłem jedno i drugie, to przeżyję i tutaj. - Wątpię, byś… - Przerwa na kaszel. - byś był w stanie dotrzeć od tak do statku w jednym kawałku, w dodatku na planecie opanowanej przez te całe stworzenia z Mocy, o których mówiłeś. No i nie masz broni… - Jakoś sobie poradzę. Muszę - odpowiedział krótko Thot, zanim powolnym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, z daleka od miejsca uderzenia. - Jeśli nie dla Tronu, to dla Isis. - Tak tylko dodam - krzyknął za nim Zhen. - że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem bardziej szalonego człowieka od ciebie! To ten… ja tu zaczekam i może, nie wiem… spróbuję nie zginąć? ---- Zaciskając zęby, Thot przedzierał się o własnych siłach przez dzikie bagniste ostępy Zakuul. Szukał ich cały czas, Isis i Zaca. Gdzieś musieli być - oni albo ich szczątki. Brał pod uwagę możliwość, że mogli nie mieć tyle szczęścia, co on czy Zhen, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie takich myśli na dłużej niż chwilę. Chciał wierzyć, że oni gdzieś tam są i żyją, i że on zdoła do nich dotrzeć. Wkrótce, długo krążąc po puszczy, dotarł na niewielką odkrytą połać terenu. Polana. Drzewa były tak gęste i tak wysokie, że niemal całkowicie przesłaniały czyste, bezchmurne niebo. Jeszcze zanim tu przyszedł, wyczuł zaskakująco silne stężenie Ciemnej Strony właśnie w tym miejscu. Co dziwne, na metaforyczny pierwszy rzut oka nic na to nie wskazywało. Tak obserwując tą polanę, Thot wywnioskował, że to nie chodzi o nią samą, ale o jej mieszkańców. Wreszcie wyczuł, jak coś zbliża się w jego kierunku. Całe stado stworzeń skażonych Mocą wyłoniło się z gąszczu. Ogaropodobne istoty, z grzbietami najeżonymi twardymi wyrostkami, niby kolce, i z długimi, ostrymi szponami na każdej z czterech łap. Thot poznawał ich aurę. Ogary Tuk’ata, być może jakiś lokalny szczep. Gdzie one, tam i Sithowie. To znaczyło, że wylądowali naprawdę blisko Skupiska Mocy, którego bestie były strażnikami. Co dokładnie było przyczyną utworzenia się tutaj takiego źródła Ciemnej Strony, Thot ani nie wiedział, ani nie miał okazji, by się temu przyjrzeć. Musiał najsampierw przetrwać spotkanie z ogarami. Obnażył zęby w agresywnym geście i rozpostarł zapraszająco ramiona. - No chodźcie! ---- Isis zacisnęła zęby, chwytając się za bok. Zawsze obrywała w to samo miejsce albo kawałek dalej, ale dlaczego tak się odsłaniała, nie miała pojęcia. Potrząsnęła głową i popatrzyła wokoło: frachtowiec był cały w strzępach, trafiony… czymś, jakąś wiązką lasera. Dotknęła brzucha i odetchnęła z ulgą - nic więcej poza ciężkimi stłuczeniami… i chyba złamanymi kilkoma żebrami jej nie było. Przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. Zauważyła, że leży na posłaniu z podartego materaca i koca. Wokół nie było żywej duszy, a w oddali słyszała szum wody. Musieli wylądować nieopodal jeziora lub nawet morza; woda zamortyzowała upadek i nie roztrzaskali się o ziemię tak ciężko, jak by to miało miejsce na twardszym gruncie. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Kobieta powoli podniosła się z pozycji leżącej i opuściła to, co zostało z kajuty kapitana. Wyszła na zewnątrz przez wyłom w poszyciu i szybko dostrzegła ślady stóp połączone ze śladami gąsienic droida astromechanicznego. Zac i R2-CY udali się widać nad wodę, być może celem złowienia czegoś do jedzenia. Przez chwilę poczuła napad głodu, ale ten potem przeminął, gdy skupiła się myślami na bardziej adekwatnych do ich sytuacji pytaniach: co z Thotem? Czy przeżył? Gdzie był? I gdzie byli oni? - Hej - usłyszała nagle głos Mandalorianina. Ten, skryty w zaroślach, w pancerzu boleśnie uszkodzonym przez lądowanie, machnął na Isis i ta natychmiast skryła się razem obok niego. - Witaj z powrotem wśród żywych. - Wzajemnie. Co się dzieje? - Oni się dzieją. - Wskazał jej przez zarośla odziane w lekkie pancerze, zamaskowane człekokształtne istoty. - Mamy towarzystwo. Musieliśmy ich zwabić. - Jak długo się tu kręcą? - zapytała Isis, wpatrując się to w wąskie szkła hełmów tubylców, to w porysowany wizjer Zaca. - Może od godziny, może dłużej. Chyba założyli tu obóz. - Popatrz na nich, noszą niemal takie same zbroje. Mundury? - Może jakieś lokalne wojsko albo najemna armia. Żadne z nich nie brzmi dobrze. Kobieta dostrzegła, jak Mandalorianin sięga dłonią ku swojemu pasowi, z którego zwisał jego miecz świetlny. Rozdział 8 Zac obserwował uważnie tubylców. Każdy z nich, tak jak spostrzegła Isis, był odziany i uzbrojony tak samo. Ich humanoidalne ciała okrywały lekkie, biało-mosiężne pancerze. Z ich pasów zwisały pochwy z lekko zakrzywionymi mieczami. Szczelne hełmy z pióropuszami zasłaniały wszelkie szczegóły ich twarzy i w ogóle głów - mogli to być zatem albo ludzie, albo inna bardzo do nich podobna rasa, na przykład Chissowie czy Arkanianie. Precyzja, z jaką wykonane zostały ich pancerze, a także obecność niewielkiej elektroniki, takiej jak świecące soczewki hełmów - być może ulepszenie wizji - wskazywały na wysoki poziom technologiczny tych istot, porównywalny do ogólnego poziomu reszty galaktyki. Niewiele mogli jeszcze wywnioskować po samej aparycji wojowników. Do czego jednak mogli dojść, to do tego, że bynajmniej nie należeli oni do miłej policji z sąsiedztwa. Wyszczekiwali do siebie pojedyncze słowa w sposób całkowicie uniemożliwiający rozpoznanie języka; mógł to być zarówno wspólny, jak i każdy inny, lecz aparatura hełmów nie pozwalała na dokładniejsze jego określenie. - To idzie rozwiązać tylko w jeden sposób - powiedział Zac. Wręczył Isis niewielki blaster. - W razie czego osłaniaj mnie. Kobieta, chwytając się za bok, złapała wolną ręką pistolet i pokiwała głową. Uważała, żeby jeszcze bardziej się nie uszkodzić; już teraz czuła, że może być z nią krucho, jeżeli żebra postanowią wbić się w jakieś miękkie tkanki. Skryła się w zaroślach, a tymczasem Mandalorianin wyszedł naprzeciw wojownikom. Zaskoczeni, obnażyli miecze i wymierzyli je w nieznajomego. Stal kontra plazma - to było aż nie fair. - Spokojnie, panowie - powiedział spokojnie Zac, gotów w każdej chwili dobyć własnej broni. - przybywam w pokoju. Tak długo, jak nie zrobicie krzywdy mnie, ja nie zrobię krzywdy wam. Wtem jeden z nich, wyszczekując coś do kompanów, rzucił się z krzykiem na Mandalorianina. Skoczył ku niemu, zamachnął się mieczem, lecz nagle stalowe ostrze upadło na ziemię, przecięte przez miecz świetlny Zaca. Napastnik spojrzał w zaskoczeniu na niego i jego broń, ale zanim zdołał uczynić coś więcej, został pchnięty Mocą prosto na pobliskie drzewo. Zac spojrzał na niego i na resztę jego grupy. Cofnęli się o krok, wyczuli zagrożenie. Widocznie mieli więcej rozumu niż można było przypuszczać. Wkrótce, zostawiwszy wszystko na swoim miejscu, wycofali się w las. - Dokładnie tak, znikajcie! - Mandalorianin mieczem świetlnym młynek w powietrzu i płynnie go dezaktywował. Pilnując pleców, powrócił do Isis. - Wszystko dobrze? - Wyliżę się - wycedziła przez zęby kobieta, chwytając się boku. - Czekaj. - Chwycił ją i pozwolił jej wesprzeć się na swoim barku. - Doświadczenie bojowe to jedno, a przebite organy to drugie. Isis przeszła oparta o Zaca kilka kroków ku obozowisku i położyła się w pozycji półsiedzącej, by nie narażać się na dalsze obrażenia wewnętrzne. Przyjrzała się niewielkiemu ognisku, rozbitemu namiotowi, aż wreszcie jej wzrok spoczął na martwym od złamania karku Zakuulańczyku, którego ciało bezwładnie opierało się o wgnieciony przez siłę uderzenia pień drzewa. Kaszląc, wskazała go po cichu mężczyźnie. Mandalorianin zbliżył się do zwłok i ujrzawszy zapięcia po bokach hełmu, otworzył je. Z twarzy Zakuulańczyka spadła maska, ukazując zastygłą w agonalnym grymasie twarz śniadego człowieka. - Nasi obcy nie są wcale tacy obcy - powiedział Zac, przeszukując wojownika. - Ten miał trochę środków przeciwbólowych. Jak znalazł na te twoje żebra. - Wrócą tu. - Na to liczę. Może wiedzą coś, co i my powinniśmy, na przykład gdzie wylądowali tamci dwaj. Wtem z namiotu usłyszeli spanikowane piski. Na zewnątrz wyjechał R2-CY i zaczął tłumaczyć w binarnym, co się z nim stało. Piszczał jednak tak szybko i tak chaotycznie, że dało się zrozumieć dosłownie co piąte słowo. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że zagrożenie minęło - a przynajmniej na jakiś czas. ---- Thot, zmęczony walką, oparł plecy o drzewo. Błyskawicznie jednak wykonał zwód w bok, unikając ciosu pazurami sithańskiego ogara. Pchnął go Mocą z daleka od siebie i tuk’ata wylądował na niedalekiej skale. Wtem wyczuł, jak pędzi ku niemu kolejny. Bestie walczyły w stadzie przeciwko niemu jednemu, który był wyczerpany, ranny i pozbawiony broni... ...chociaż z drugiej strony… Thot wyszarpał z pasa to, co zostało z jego miecza świetlnego. Rękojeść o przeciążonym ogniwie energetycznym, które przy silnym, gwałtownym wstrząsie zmieniłoby się w prowizoryczny szrapnel. Żeby jednak jego plan zadziałał, musiał najpierw zebrać ogary w jednym miejscu. Odczekał, aż bestie Ciemnej Strony rzucą się na niego. Obnażył zęby, tak jakby on sam był dzikim drapieżnikiem, i nagle z całych sił pchnął całe stado na pobliskie skały. Do jego uszu dotarł trzask kości. Złapał pewniej rękojeść, po czym aktywował ją i wspomagając się Mocą, cisnął ją ku ogarom. Nastąpiła niemała eksplozja, wynikiem czego był swąd krwi i spalenizny, deszcz metalowych i kamiennych odłamków, a także upadek Thota na ziemię. Oddychając ciężko, mężczyzna zwrócił głowę ku niebu. Czuł, jak odpływa z wyczerpania. Wtem jednak postawił go na nogi niedaleki warkot. Tak szybko, jak mógł, poderwał się do pozycji kucającej. Dostrzegł Mocą nadciągającą z wolna esencję Ciemnej Strony. Jeszcze się ostał jakiś ogar? Skupił się, by dostrzec coś więcej. Wówczas ujrzał osobnika mniejszego od reszty - i nie tak agresywnego jak one, gdyż w innym wypadku już byłby w drodze do rozszarpania Thotowi gardła. Zbliżył się powolnym, koślawym od protezy krokiem ku norze ogarów. Cały czas był przygotowany na kolejne osobniki, gotowe się na niego rzucić. Ostrożnie podszedł do dziury w ziemi, nachylił się nad nią, chwytając w mechaniczną rękę ciężką gałąź, i dostrzegł w jej wnętrzu pojedynczego Tuk’atę - szczeniaka, jeszcze nie tak bardzo skażonego Ciemną Stroną, co dorosłe. Musiał należeć do tego stada, a teraz został sam. Samodzielnie nie przeżyje, pomyślał Thot, obserwując Mocą ogara; odniósł wrażenie, że ten patrzy na niego w dokładnie ten sam sposób. Warkot umilkł, a zastąpiło je ciche skomlenie. Mały musiał wyczuć w nim Ciemną Stronę, do której obecności był przyzwyczajony. Mężczyzna opuścił gardę i sięgnął po szczenię Mocą. Wyciągnął je na zewnątrz. Było niewielkie, o fizjonomii bardzo charakterystycznej dla dorosłych ogarów: ciemna skóra i krótka sierść, kostne wyrostki i na ciele zbyt krótkie, by uczynić jakąkolwiek większą krzywdę oraz duże czerwone oczy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ten tu bardziej boi się Thota niż na odwrót. Pewnie najmniejszy z miotu, przeszło mu przez myśl, i dlatego nie atakuje: nie ma w sobie tyle odwagi i podłego charakteru, co reszta. ---- Zhen, pokasłując od czasu do czasu, kiedy jego delikatny układ odpornościowy zapoznawał się z lokalną biosferą, pilnował wraku okrętu. Przed kilkoma chwilami usłyszał eksplozję i myśl o potencjalnym zagrożeniu błyskawicznie postawiła go na nogi. Korzystając z chwili ciszy, konstruował dla siebie broń z tego, co miał pod ręką, gdyż był pewien, że niewielki osobisty blaster to za mało na tą planetę. Nagle do uszu Eugantczyka dotarł odgłos z głębi puszczy. Wówczas ukrył się za burtą wraku i zacisnął palce na uchwycie blastera. - Zhen! - zawołał nagle Thot, powróciwszy z dżungli. - Jesteś tu jeszcze? - Kapitanie? - Chirurg wychylił się zza osłony. Zakaszlał. - Wszystko z tobą dobrze? - Jeszcze tak. Co z tobą? - Wyl- Wyliżę się, to tylko… My, Eugantczycy, nie jesteśmy najzdrowszymi ludźmi w galaktyce - może nas rozłożyć byle co. A ten mały to co? - Wskazał nagle, dla zmiany tematu, szczenię Tuk’ata chowające się za nogami Thota. - On? Poznaliśmy się po tym, jak… powiedzmy, wybiłem jego stado - skrzywił się mężczyzna. Przykucnął i podrapał szczeniaka tak delikatnie za oklapniętymi uszami, jak potrafił. - Sam by sobie nie dał rady, a tak może nam pomóc. - Niby jak? - Ordis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł plecy o metal. Thot nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego poklepał się po kieszeniach i nagle wyczuł w jednej z nich wybrzuszenie. Wyciągnął łańcuszek z holonieśmiertelnikami Isis. Pamiętał, że dała mu je na przechowanie. Podsunął je ogarowi do powąchania, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się złapać trop mimo młodego wieku. Wiedział, że Tuk’aty są bardzo inteligentnymi stworzeniami, więc może szczeniak zdoła mu pomóc. Zhen uniósł brew, widząc, co robi jego pracodawca. - Chcesz z niego uczynić psa gończego? - zapytał wprost. - Nie mam lepszego pomysłu. Zresztą już wcześniej miałem okazję spotkać się z Tuk’atami. - Thot podniósł na Zhena Wzrok. - mają wystarczająco dobry węch, by wyczuć swoją ofiarę z co najmniej kilometra. - Ale to jeszcze szczeniak! - uciął Eugantczyk, ledwo powstrzymując napad kaszlu. - Skąd pewność, że i jego powonienie jest tak... Wtem ogar, obwąchawszy nieśmiertelniki i okrążywszy niewielki obóz z wraku, zaszczekał agresywnie, najwyraźniej łapiąc trop. - ...czułe - dokończył Zhen, widząc, że był w błędzie. Rozdział 9 Zapadła noc. Zac pilnował odpoczywającej w jedny, z namiotów Isis, której towarzyszył R2-CY. Uważnie obserwował z cienia otoczenie, wyszukując potencjalnych zagrożeń zarówno skanerem w hełmie, jak i Mocą. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by opanować Wzrok w stopniu podobnym do tego, z jakim jeden z jego dawnych przyjaciół po prostu się urodził. Korzystając z chwili ciszy, Mandalorianin przysiadł do medytacji. Oddychał powoli, wyciszając się, a Mocą chwytając pobliskie kamyki i obracając je przed sobą dla zabicia czasu. Musiał utrzymać się w stanie gotowości, w innym wypadku Zakuulańczycy z łatwością zaatakowaliby jego, Isis i CY bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Wtedy wręcz emanowali wrogością, a co będzie przy ich następnym spotkaniu? Bo był całkowicie pewien, że prędzej czy później ono nastąpi. Wtem Zac poderwał się z ziemi i przygotował miecz świetlny do aktywacji. Wyczuł nieopodal obecność dwóch nosicieli Ciemnej Strony Mocy - jednego większego, drugiego mniejszego. Już miał ruszyć do walki, kiedy dostrzegł pomiędzy drzewami i krzewami znajomą oszpeconą twarz w towarzystwie twarzy Eugantczyka. Opuścił gardę. Thot i Ordis, w towarzystwie szczenięcia Tuk’ata, byli cieniami siebie. Przez długi czas, od rana do nocy przedzierali się przez dzikie ostępy Zakuul, podążając za pewnym tropu ogarem. Obaj ledwo stali, wyczerpani wędrówką i spotkaniami lokalną fauną. Thot, widząc, jak są o krok od niewielkiego obozu, upadł na jedno kolano, wymuszając na swoich ustach uśmiech. Pogłaskał szczeniaka wzdłuż grzbietu, na co ten odpowiedział pomrukiem satysfakcji. - Nareszcie… - powiedział szeptem do siebie i podniósł Wzrok na Zaca. - Widzę, że mieliście towarzystwo. - Niewielkie - przyznał Mandalorianin. - ale widzę, że wy obcowaliście sobie z naturą. - Możemy zostawić słowne przepychanki na potem? - odezwał się ledwo żywy Zhen. Dla Eugantczyka wędrówka ta była jeszcze cięższa niż dla jego pracodawcy. - W ogóle… dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś to powiem… - Co z Isis? - zapytał wprost Thot. - Przeżyje. Upadek mocno ją pokiereszował i złamał z dwa żebra, ale da radę. Ale widzę, że tobie aż tak się nie poszczęściło. - W żadnym razie mi się nie poszczęściło… Utykając, Thot powoli zbliżył się do namiotu, w którym spała Isis. Zastał ją, leżącą na ziemi i naprężoną z bólu. Na całe szczęście jednak żyła. Upadł na ziemię zaraz obok niej, pozwalając wreszcie mięśniom rozluźnić się po wszystkim, co jednego dnia przeszedł. Tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, objął kobietę wokół talii swoim mechanicznym ramieniem. Wydawało mu się, że Isis śpi zbyt twardym snem, by to odczuć, lecz nagle ta splotła z nim palce. Niewielki uśmiech zawitał na twarzy Thota, kiedy odpłynął w sen. ---- Thot zbliżył się do rozkładających się już zwłok Zakuulańczyka. Skrzywił się na odór ciała i sięgnął ku masce z jego hełmu, która leżała zaraz obok. Powiódł po niej palcami zdrowej dłoni, zaciskając wargi. - Plastoid? - zapytał dla pewności Zaca. - Na sto procent - odpowiedział, ściągając z głowy hełm. - Z elementami plastali. Tak samo zbroja. To nie są żadne dzikusy. Jak na mieszkańców zaginionej planety wiedzą zaskakująco sporo o metalurgii i płatnerstwie. - Jak przystało na zaginione ludy. - Thot podniósł się z niemałym trudem, kontrolując Mocą protezę nogi. - Mówiłeś, że gdzie poszli? - Gdzieś… Tam, na zachód stąd. - Zac wskazał na puszczę. R2-CY zawtórował mu elektronicznymi piskami, potwierdzając jego słowa. - To znaczy, że gdzieś tam jest ich więcej. - Mężczyzna zbliżył dłoń do boku Isis. Medykamenty znalezione w obozie, chociaż niewielka była ich ilość, wyraźnie dawały o sobie znać w jej organizmie. - Powinniśmy iść właśnie w tym kierunku. - Doktorze, jak się trzymasz? - zapytał Mandalorianin. - Jeszcze przeżyję - odparł krótko, by nie męczyć płuc, Zhen. Wsparł się o swojego mechanicznego asystenta i ruszył razem z resztą. ---- Przedarłszy się przez dzikie ostępy, zatrzymując się po drodze kilkukrotnie, by odpocząć przed dalszą wędrówką, grupa odnalazła wreszcie to, czego szukali. Ukryci w zaroślach, mieli przed sobą pustą przestrzeń, opanowaną przez Zakuulańczyków. Ludzie w biało-mosiężnych pancerzach stali, spacerowali, obserwowali otoczenie pod starożytnymi ruinami, które przez trzy-cztery milenia zdołały pokryć pnącza. Pilnowali czegoś. Wstępu do środka? A może była to straż przednia jakichś archeologów? Nie, zbyt agresywni, a planeta leżała zbyt daleko od znanych szlaków. Najemnicy? Możliwe. Faktyczni tubylcy? Jeszcze bardziej możliwe - Zakuul swego czasu posiadało praktycznie bezdenne arsenały, a oni mogli się do nich dostać i uzbroić się w antyczne uzbrojenie. - Thot? - Isis spojrzała na kochanka, skupionego, zaciskającego zęby. - Czuję to - odpowiedział krótko, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich z grupy. - To tutaj. Na pewno! Szczeniak Tuk’ata zawarczał gardłowo, wtórując kotłującym się myślom swojego pana. Thot naciągnął na oczy porwany kaptur. Jego mlecznobiałe lewe oko zabłysnęło w cieniu, a na jego twarz wstąpił cień uśmiechu. - Zac, pożyczysz mi miecz? - Przeniósł Wzrok na Mandalorianina. - Oddam, obiecuję. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. - Zac odpiął rękojeść miecza świetlnego z pasa i położył ją na wyciągniętej szponiastej protezie. - Ja również. Osłaniajcie mnie, spróbuję do nich przemówić. Thot nagle wyszedł z cienia i ukazał się Zakuulańczykom, którzy, widząc nieznajomego, natychmiast dobyli broń i skierowali ją ku niemu. Trzy palce w dłoni zacisnęły się mocno wokół rękojeści, podczas gdy mężczyzna tak stał. - Rozumiecie wspólny? - krzyknął tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, by każdy z osobna tubylec doskonale go słyszał. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, kontynuował: - Przybyłem dosłownie z drugiego krańca galaktyki, żeby dotrzeć do tego miejsca. Jestem zmęczony i wściekły, i nie zawaham się wyładować gniewu, jeżeli nie zostanę w tej chwili zaprowadzony do waszego przywódcy. Po długiej, przeciągającej się chwili ciszy, która sprawiała, że Thot nabierał coraz to większej ochoty na dostanie się do ich lidera w klasycznym stylu użytkownika Ciemnej Strony, wreszcie odezwał się jeden z Zakuulańczyków - ten z kolorowymi piórami na hełmie: - Zabierzemy cię do przywódcy. - I moich towarzyszy również - dopowiedział mężczyzna i wskazał swoją grupę: Zaca, Zhena, Isis, R2-CY i ogara. - Jeżeli którykolwiek z was choćby ich dotknie… - Tu aktywował miecz świetlny, a kilku wojowników wzdrygnęło się na widok klingi z zabarwionej na niebiesko plazmy. Wojownicy, patrząc na tą zbieraninę osobowości - rannych, wyczerpanych i zdesperowanych - przepuścili ich, a lider w pióropuszu poprowadził “gości” głębiej w ruiny. Budynki były zrujnowane, tak samo jak całe miasto. Ściany pokrywała bujna zakuulańska roślinność, gdzieniegdzie kryły się zwierzęta, ulice zaczynały się i kończyły głębokimi dziurami i zawałami na wiele dziesiątek metrów w dół. Gdzie tysiące lat temu kwitła cywilizacja, teraz nieliczni ocalali, nie do rozróżnienia przez swe zbroje, przekopywali gruz w poszukiwaniu cennych zapasów i skarbów. Thot patrzył z zaskoczeniem, jak mijają monumentalny moloch, niegdyś pewnie centrum handlowe lub kompleks mieszkań, a teraz zwykłą fasadę dla kolejnych gruzów. Chciał zadać pytanie, co tutaj się stało, ale z drugiej strony odczuł, że prędzej czy później odnajdzie odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania, które w tej chwili kotłowały się w jego głowie. Wreszcie dotarli do odległej, widocznej już z daleka, pnącej się wysoko ponad chmury wieży stojącej pośrodku zniszczonego miasta. Ona jedyna, jak przypuszczał Thot, oglądając Mocą jej fasadę, przetrwała całe tysiąclecia w niemal niezmienionym stanie, a przynajmniej od strony zewnętrznej. Czuł od niej Moc, bijącą niczym serce wielkiej metropolii. To na jej szczycie musiał znajdować się cel jego długiej, wyczerpującej podróży… - Do środka - zakomendował Zakuulańczyk. Zostali zaprowadzeni do windy. Jej szyb ciągnął się na całe kilometry - nie widać było końca. Ruszyli w górę. Napęd działał zaskakująco sprawnie jak na cztery tysiące lat. W kilka minut dotarli na szczyt, jednak zdecydowanie nie była to maksymalna wysokość - kiedy winda się zatrzymała, dostrzegli nad swoimi głowami rozległą dziurę w sklepieniu, zapewne pozostałość dalszej części szybu windy. Jak wysoka była więc Iglica w okresie Imperium? - Tam. - Wojownik wskazał im korytarz za wyjściem. Przeszli dystans około dwudziestu metrów, aż wreszcie znaleźli się w rozległym pomieszczeniu, ozdobionym charakterystycznymi dla Zakuul geometrycznymi wzorami i symbolami. Pośrodku stał nadgryziony przez ząb czasu tron w kolorach bieli i złota, na którym rozłożony zasiadał lider Zakuulańczyków. Blady, ogolony na łyso mężczyzna, zakuty w pancerzu podobnym do tych noszonych przez swoich wojowników, spojrzał na przybyszy. Niemałe zaskoczenie malowało się na jego twarzy. Zakuulańczyk w pióropuszu ukłonił się swojemu panu. - Obcy po tylu latach wreszcie goszczą na Zakuul - powiedział oschłym tonem przywódca. Wstał z tronu i zbliżył się do swojego podkomendnego. Niespodziewanie, dobył miecza świetlnego i przeszył jego pierś złotym energetycznym ostrzem. - Mówiłem: żadnych obcych. Thot i reszta cofnęli się, a kto mógł, natychmiast odruchowo sięgnął ku broni. Tymczasem Zakuulańczyk dezaktywował miecz i pchnął ciało Mocą pod ścianę. Trzask łamanego karku odbił się echem po sali tronowej. Lider podniósł wzrok na nieznajomych. - Więc to ty nimi przewodzisz - powiedział wreszcie Thot, skupiając Wzrok na przywódcy. Powiódł palcem po przycisku aktywującym “jego” miecz. - Przeczuwałem, że ktoś przybędzie. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będzie to ktoś taki, jak wy. Przebyliście taką drogę na darmo. - Zakuulańczyk, przechadzając się nad nimi, obserwował ich uważnie. - Ty i ty. - Wskazał Thota i Zaca. - Jesteście inni. Czuję to. - Tak jak i ty - odgryzł się Zac. - Muszę przyznać, że szkoda, że tak skończycie. Moglibyśmy uciąć sobie pogawędkę na temat naszych umiejętności, ale nie zmienię zasad narzuconych nam przez przodków. To obca ingerencja sprowadziła na nasz świat zagładę. - A co takiego się stało? - zapytał wreszcie Thot. - Mieliście armię, flotę, całe bogactwo, o jakim w Światach Jądra można tylko pomarzyć! - Zgadza się: mieliśmy! - Głos Zakuulańczyka ociekał goryczą i gniewem. - Tysiąclecia temu Zakuul było imperium tak potężnym, że żadne inne mocarstwo nie dawało mu rady na polu bitwy. Te gwiazdy należały do moich przodków, do Wiecznego Imperatora. Ale potem przybył ktoś podobny tobie: Nieznajomy, który zniszczył dawny porządek i utworzył swoje Przymierze, które potem w swojej nieudolności doprowadziło nas do upadku. Do sali tronowej wstąpił oddział wojowników, którzy otoczyli grupę Thota i niespodziewanie zakuli w kajdany wszystkich poza nim, liderem. - Ci, którzy przeżyli - ciągnął dalej wódz. - ta garstka, której tak ochoczo grozicie bronią, to wszystko, co zostało po naszym narodzie. Wszystko dlatego, że obcy wetknęli nos w nie swoje sprawy o jeden raz za dużo. - Powiódł wzrokiem po przybyszach, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Thocie, wściekłym i zaskoczonym. - Dlatego każdy przybysz, kto śmie przekroczyć próg Iglicy, zostanie zabity, a jego truchło rzucone bestiom na pożarcie. Gdy wykonał pojedynczy gest ręką, Zakuulańczycy synchronicznie przyłożyli im ostrza do gardeł, a Zacowi zerwali z głowy hełm, który potoczył się po posadzce. Widocznie chcieli zachować sobie Thota na koniec; miał patrzeć, jak jego ludzie giną z powodu jego ambicji. Nim wódz wykonał kolejny gest, mężczyzna zerwał się przed niego, aktywując miecz świetlny i mierząc nim w ich “gospodarza”. - Mam lepszy pomysł - powiedział doniośle, wybijając wszystkich z rytmu. - Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, jeden na jednego. Jeżeli wygram, zostaniemy puszczeni wolno… a ty oddasz mi władzę nad Iglicą i swoimi ludźmi! Wódz uniósł brwi w odpowiedzi na tak zuchwałą propozycję. Spojrzał na wyzywającego go mężczyznę jeszcze raz, a potem wydał cichy rozkaz swoim podwładnym, by opuścili broń. Aktywował własny miecz świetlny i oba ostrza starły się ze sobą w energetycznym trzasku. - Widzę i czuję w tobie dzikość, przybyszu - żachnął się. - A jeżeli wygram ja? Thot zakręcił nadgarstkiem i ostrze uderzyło w drugą stronę miecza Zakuulańczyka. - Wtedy będziesz mieć pełną możliwość przeprowadzić naszą egzekucję - poczynając ode mnie. - Lubisz ryzyko, prawda? Ja również. Dostaniesz swoją szansę, starcze, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie żadnej litości. - A już miałem wspomnieć, byś mnie nie oszczędzał. - Thot po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu uśmiechnął w wyjątkowo okrutny, złośliwy sposób. ---- Wszyscy zebrali się na placu pod Iglicą. Trzymani na schodach Zac, Isis i Zhen obserwowali, jak Thot staje naprzeciwko zakuulańskiego wodza, obaj uzbrojeni jedynie w miecze świetlne i własną siłę woli. Na pobliskie podwyższenie, na którym niegdyś stał pomnik Wiecznego Imperatora, wskoczył jeden z Zakuulańczyków, wytatuowany na twarzy w plemienne wzory mężczyzna, i przemówił do wszystkich: - Ludu Zakuul! Oto przed nami wiekopomna chwila! - Zdecydowanie był to człowiek lubiący popisać się i słuchać własnego głosu, brzmiącego jak u profesjonalnego sędziego. - Dzisiaj nasz pan, Emeron, odpowiada na wyzwanie tego nieznajomego wojownika. Ten pojedynek na śmierć i życie przesądzi o tym, kto posiądzie władzę na Zakuul! - Jest pewny siebie - zauważył Zhen, odruchowo głaszcząc siedzącego mu na kolanach ogara. - Czy jego stan ma z tą pewnością coś wspólnego? - Obawiam się, że tak - odpowiedziała krótko Isis, obserwując, jak Thot lustruje Wzrokiem swojego oponenta. Wciąż nie wiedziała, jak mu to wyznać ani jak on sam zareaguje. - Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś? - domyślił się Eugantczyk. - Kiedy zamierzasz? Na szafocie? - On nie da się zabić. Znam go na tyle długo, że wiem, że nie ugnie się pod byle kim. Emeron, oglądając Thota od stóp do głów, uśmiechnął się w swej pewności siebie i obnażył ostrze miecza świetlnego. Złota klinga wysunęła się z długiej rękojeści. Obrócił mieczem raz i drugi, a jego brzęk uciszył podekscytowanych widzów z całego miasta. Złapał jedną ręką rękojeść zaraz u podstawy emitera, a drugą przy głowicy około dwadzieścia centymetrów niżej. Chwyt taki przypominał do pewnego stopnia sposób trzymania długich mieczy z metalu, charakterystycznych dla mniej zaawansowanych technologicznie cywilizacji sprzed całych mileniów. - Gotowy, starcze? - szczeknął Emeron. - Jak nigdy - odpowiedział mu Thot i aktywował miecz świetlny Zaca. Blask niebieskiej plazmy rozświetlił jego pokrytą bliznami twarz, a w niewidzącym oku mężczyzny pojawił się drapieżny błysk. Obnażył zęby. - Pokaż, co potrafisz. Zakuulańczyk, zachęcony werbalnie przez swojego oponenta, ruszył w jego kierunku. Zamachnął się na jego głowę, lecz Thot, wyczuwszy jego ruch, zablokował cięcie własnym mieczem. Proteza jego ramienia zaskrzypiała złowieszczo, kiedy skrzyżowali ostrza. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich. Pragnęli zobaczyć, z jakiej gliny ulepiony jest rywal ich wodza. Chcieli pokazu… i go dostaną. Wnet wolną ręką uderzył Emerona w pierś, odbierając mu oddech w płucach. Wódz Iglicy cofnął się gwałtownie, co Thot wykorzystał do przejścia do ofensywy. Wykonał błyskawiczny sztych, charakterystyczny dla techniki Makashi. Pomimo tego, że Druga Forma była tą, która nieomal zjednoczyła go z Mocą, to wciąż był zadowolony z jej zabójczej elegancji. Emeron zwinnie uniknął przeszycia mieczem. - Tempo, starcze, tempo - wycedził przez zęby i pchnął go Mocą na drugi koniec kręgu. - Skoro Wasza Wysokość tego sobie życzy… - Usta Thota wykrzywił drapieżny uśmiech. Nim Zakuulańczyk zdołał pojąć, co się dzieje, jego oponent skoczył na niego, wybijając się ze zdrowej nogi, i z bojowym krzykiem pchnął płytko jego prawy bok. Gdy Emeron wydał z siebie zszokowany, pełen bólu jęk, mężczyzna wyszarpał mu ze zbrojnej ręki miecz. Zatopił błękitne ostrze głębiej w jego boku, szybko sprowadzając go na kolana i jednocześnie samemu raniąc się plazmą jego miecza. - Gah… Takie tempo ci wystarczy? Emeron, chwytając się za ranę, popatrzył w górę, w niewidzące oko Thota, podczas gdy ten, chwytając pewnie rękojeści mieczy, skrzyżował je i przyłożył mu je niemal do gardła. Gotów do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, spojrzał Mocą po zebranych wokół Zakuulańczykach, a także po swoich towarzyszach, obserwujących go. W tej chwili mógłby zakończyć tą farsę jednym ruchem ręki i tym samym zająć miejsce Emerona. - Co na to powiesz? - zapytał z niego Thot. Widząc, jak jego przeciwnik porusza ręką jakby w celu pochwycenia go mocą, ten przycisnął złote ostrze jego miecza świetlnego do jego barku. Obaj poczuli swąd palonego białka. - Wygrałem. - Pozostało ci tylko jedno… - wydyszał dotkliwie zraniony Emeron. - Zakończ to. Zwyciężyłeś uczciwie, nieznajomy, a warunki twojego wyzwania… zostaną spełnione... Moi ludzie puszczą was wolno i pójdą za tobą, tak nakazuje stare prawo… Zakuulańczycy, jak fala, upadli na jedno kolano i spuścili głowy, gotowi do przyjęcia nowego władcy. Thot zacisnął zęby. Po całej okolicy rozległ się odgłos plazmowego ostrza rozcinającego ciało. Emeron upadł bez życia, zginąwszy z honorem wojownika. Jego następca obejrzał się po wszystkich wokół, oddających mu cichy pokłon. Jednocześnie oddawali cześć nowemu panu i opłakiwali starego. Powiódł dłońmi po mieczu Emerona w swojej lewej dłoni, niby po berle zmarłego króla. Teraz to w jego rękach spoczywał los Iglicy oraz całego Zakuul… - Mój panie - odezwał się do Thota jeden z wysokich rangą wojowników, tym samym przywracając go na ziemię. - Jesteśmy na twoje rozkazy. Nowy przywódca Iglicy milczał, na jego twarzy malowało się wiele nieodgadnionych emocji. Jego myśli mknęły we wszystkich kierunkach. Co teraz robić? Nigdy nie przewodził państwem ani plemieniem; był żołnierzem, nie politykiem. Musiał jednak zrobić, co w jego mocy, by przywrócić to miejsce do stanu przynajmniej imitującego pierwotny. Wreszcie odezwał się do wojownika: - Pochowajcie swojego pana. Chociaż z mojej perspektywy nie należał do najwybitniejszych, to wy darzycie go szacunkiem. Oddajcie mu ten ostatni zaszczyt. Thot, zmęczony, upadł na kolana. Isis zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła ku niemu, obejmując go mocno. Serce ciężko łomotało w jego piersi, niby młot uderzający o kowadło. Siły opuszczały jego ciało. - Thot - wyszeptała do niego jego ukochana. - Jestem tu. - Czuję to - odpowiedział krótko i objąwszy ją, powoli powstał, prostując z trudem protezę nogi. - Muszę odpocząć. ---- Otoczeni orszakiem zakuulańskich wojowników - straży przybocznej - wkroczyli powoli do sali tronowej. Thot objął Wzrokiem Mocy swój cel podróży: mityczny, niemal niepokalany upływem czasu Wieczny Tron Zakuul. Mdły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy, trzymany przez Isis, zbliżył się do pradawnego siedziska. Powiódł dłonią po białym marmurze, dyskretnie przemieniającym się w zimny metal. Każdy element Tronu wydawał się emanować niezwykłą energią, która przyciągała go niczym ogień ćmę. Wreszcie Thot usiadł ciężko na Tronie, a wszyscy wokół niego, włącznie z jego ludźmi - a na końcu również z Isis - oddali mu głęboki pokłon na klęczkach. Oddychając ciężko, skinął głową w ich stronę. - Nareszcie… - powiedział po długiej ciszy ze swej strony. Z jego jedynego oka popłynęła pojedyncza łza satysfakcji. Ból całego ciała wydawał się być już tylko drobną niedogodnością. - Gdybym tylko wiedział, co teraz… Thot zamknął oko i skupił się. Wszedł w swoisty trans. Chciał zespolić się z Tronem, dosięgnąć drzemiącej w nim energii. Wtem usłyszał jakby zza siebie ezoteryczny szept: - Iokath.� Epilog - Widzę, że nowe zamienniki działają bez zarzutu - powiedział zniekształconym przez maskę głosem Zhen. - Solidne wykonanie, chociaż te złote zdobienia… - Pomyślałem, że mogą ci się spodobać; w końcu to tak jakby barwy narodowe - wzruszył barkami lekarz. Wtem, widząc i słysząc, jak otwierają się drzwi i do komnaty wkraczają żołnierze, skinął głową do swojego rozmówcy. - To ja się oddalę, to mnie już nie dotyczy. Przy okazji spróbuję nawiązać kontakt z flotą. Czterech zakuulańskich wojowników, prowadząc przy sobie okryty całunem obiekt, niby trumnę z repulsorami, stanęło przed swoim panem. Ten, odwróciwszy się, skinął lekko głową na ich pokłon. Zbliżył się powolnym krokiem, raz po raz utykając, nieprzyzwyczajony jeszcze do nowej nogi, i zerknął pod materiał. Nieodgadniony był dla żołnierzy wyraz jego ukrytej za maską twarzy. Wreszcie jego spokojny oddech przerodził się w słowa: - Dobra robota. Resztą zajmę się sam. - Jak sobie życzysz, panie - odpowiedział jeden z wojowników i całą czwórką oddalili się z komnaty. Władca pchnął blok przed siebie i ruszył przez korytarz. Minął pomieszczenie, w którym Zhen założył klinikę i centrum komunikacyjne z resztą swojej rasy. Obecnie grzebał coś przy terminalu razem z R2-CY, chcąc odnaleźć sygnał swoich pobratymców. Po drodze dołączył do mężczyzny jego ogar, wyrośnięty już do bardziej dojrzałych rozmiarów. Podążał za nim krok w krok, lojalny do szpiku kości. Gdzie indziej natknął się na Isis. Dowiedziawszy się wcześniej o jej sytuacji, nie powiedział ani słowa. Jedyne, co zrobił, to pocałował ją czule i objął. Tyle wystarczyło, by zrozumiała, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Teraz jedyne, czego oczekiwali, to nadejście nowego członka załogi. Widmo otwartego konfliktu wydawało się bardziej odległe. Wreszcie dotarł pod drzwi skarbca. Otworzył je kodem i gdy tylko rozsunęły się na boki, wkroczył do środka ze zdobyczą. Wnętrze nie należało do najbogatszych. Zakuul dopiero powstawało z kolan. Było jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, jednak był dobrej myśli. Nie to jednak liczyło się w tej chwili. Uśmiech satysfakcji rozjaśnił jego twarz, kiedy zrzucił całun z bloku, a on sam został wsunięty z użyciem Mocy do wnęki. Ów blok, pomijając miniaturową maszynerię wokół niego, składał się w całości z karbonitu. Zamrożony stop skrywał w sobie żywą istotę, zastygłą w grymasie szoku i furii. - Teoretycznie mógłbym odesłać cię z powrotem na Mexallar - powiedział imperator mimo świadomości, że jego echańska “rozmówczyni” go nie słyszy. - ale z drugiej strony tutaj stanowisz całkiem gustowną dekorację. Raz się do czegoś przydałaś, egzekutorko. Chodź - zwrócił się do swojego ogara i zamknąwszy za sobą skarbiec, odszedł ku sali tronowej. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania